A Love Forgotten
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *Completed?!* During Legolas' childhood, one of his best friend/lover leaves due to personal reasons. 1000 years later, she returns but unfortunately, Legolas does not remember her...Yet. She has changed dramatically, but will Legolas change her back?
1. Prologue: Returning

Prologue

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

The beautiful sun was setting and the sky was painted in every shade of blue, pink and purple available.  Soon, the sun would disappear, replaced by the moon and the starry sky.  The trees and the endless miles of grass around me were calm and motionless, the sun descending slowly behind a hill.

This place is familiar, yet exotic.  If my memories serve me right, I haven't been here for the last thousand years.  To other elves, that might seem like a short time, but to me, it was long and far from short.

During my whole life, my twenty-eight hundred years, I've had had much more experience than normal elves, mortals, dwarfs...  Anything.  I feel Silversnow, my horse that was named after my family name slow down gradually.  It felt safe to be back near the Mirkwood area, yet...  I cannot smile.  Smiles were no longer for me, for I haven't smiled in a few hundred years, and I'm afraid that my muscles will ache if I smile.

I was an odd elf...  Elf should be happy, yet, I was missing happiness in me.  I knew how my face would look like right now.  My blond hair would be flowing down my back, a few curls here and there, my grey eyes would be emotionless, staring straight ahead.  I had forgotten how to show emotions in my eyes already...  It had been so long ago.

I was finally coming back to Mirkwood...  And I cannot but wonder if my friend has forgotten me.  He has been the only thought that has kept me sane after all these years...  And if he forgets me, then I do not know what to do.

I can still remember those blond hair of his and those blue eyes that were so beautiful.  His skin flawless and his face perfect.

At that very second, I lifted my head up and looked straight at Mirkwood and there, a little distance away was he.  He sat, on his horse, staring at me as if I was a stranger.  I feel my heart ache for a moment, yet once again, I knew nothing showed on my face.

Silversnow slowed down in front of his horse and I went down from my horse and bowed for a second, then looked back at those eyes that I had missed for ages.  "Who are you?"  I heard him ask.  "Where do you come from?"

"Mithwen Silversnow," I looked up to see his reaction, but I could not see a single flicker of recognition in his eyes, "I have no place I call home."  I answered truthfully.

I saw him raise and eyebrow at me, "Where are you born then?"

"Mirkwood..."  I whispered quietly, but of course, it would not be unheard by him.

"I know not one single Silversnow in Mirkwood.  Do not lie to me, do you know who I am?"

I frowned slightly, then answered, "There was a Silversnow family in Mirkwood hundreds of years ago, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood."

It was his turn to frown, "How do you know my name?"

I bowed again, "I have known you for a long time, your highness.  You might have forgotten me since the last time I have seen you was around a thousand years ago.  It might do you better if you do not remember me...  All I seek for is shelter and food for a couple of days."

He looked at me suspiciously, and I doubt that he would not let me in.  I know him too well...  But the unfortunate thing was that he had forgotten about me.  I do not blame him, with the exception of my grey eyes, I was no different from other elves.  I was disappointed, yes, because the only reason why I was stepping back in this place, was because of him.

Many sad memories lay here for me, but I was able to push them to the back of my head to see Legolas once more...  But he did not recognize me...  I do not blame him...  Finally, he nodded his head, and I bowed once again, "Thank you, your highness."

He held up a hand, "Legolas will do fine."  He said seriously, then broke out in a smile.  A smile I have not seen and that I have missed.  A smile that kept me sane.  I nodded once, not smiling once again and climbed back on Silversnow, following him in Mirkwood.  Mirkwood, where I was born.

I close my eyes, feeling the memories I have had so long ago flood my senses again and I do nothing else but try to remember as many things as possible...  I try to remember as much of my childhood as I could...

_"Manke naa lle autien?"  (Where are you going?)  I heard Legolas ask me.  It was early in the morning.  The sun hasn't even risen and the sky was still dark and I was already getting my horse ready._

_"Away from here...  For a while."  I answered._

_I saw him frown, "I know that you have been through a lot...  But will you return?"  I nodded my head, smiling at him.  He smiled back, "Lle vesta?" (Do you promise?)_

_I nodded again, smiling, "Uma, mellon." (Yes, my friend.)_

_Suddenly, without warning, he pulled me into a tight hug and touched my ears lovingly.  I did not mind, for I knew then that I had loved him...  "Amin mela lle", (I love you) I whispered quietly to him._

_"Amin mela lle, Mith...  Namaarie, melamin."  (I love you, Mith.  Farewell, my love.)_

Back then, I loved him...  But surprisingly, after all these years, I still love him.  But he doesn't remember me.  I'm really sorry, Legolas... I really should not expect you to remember me after those years...  But I can always hope.  Now that reality has come and shown me the truth, I doubt that I will be staying for too long.  "I'm back..."  I whispered into the wind, letting it carry my voice away and hoping that Legolas would not hear it, I added his name even quieter, "Legolas..."

Author's Notes: It's my first LOTR fic...  I'm a loser, still haven't finished reading the books...  But I'm trying to!  I don't think this story will really need me to finish reading it, so unless it does, I will be updating soon.  Of course, if people like it ^^.  Hopefully, you will.  So read, enjoy and review.  **No flames, thank you very much.  Compliments and suggestions welcomed!  Thanks all!  **And of course, the next chapters will be longer.  Usually, my prologues are the shortest ^^.  Enjoy!


	2. Emotions and Tears

Chapter 1  
  
By Crystal  
  
Author's Notes: One question... What the heck is a Mary-Sue? I hear about them all the time, but I have no idea what they are ^^. Help...? I just need to know what it is so I make sure not to write one...  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
~*~ Legolas ~*~  
  
I felt my eyes snap open from sleep and I see that the sun has already risen for a while. I slipped on my clothes slowly and was pondering over my dreams... In my dreams, I saw the she-elf I had welcomed to Mirkwood yesterday. Yesterday, I saw her flat blond hair and emotionless eyes as if she had been hiding from the world. In my dreams, I saw her blond hair shining beautifully in the sunset and eyes that carried laughter and a lovely smile on her face.  
  
I shook my head, clearing my head of the thoughts. Although pretty unsuccessfully. Her unusual grey eyes seemed familiar somehow, as if I knew them... But I cannot remember at all...  
  
Father seemed to recognize her somehow, for I saw a flicker of something cross his eyes, but the next second, it was gone. And when I looked at the woman, or elf, her eyes showed nothing at all.  
  
I sighed. Knowing I would not be able to sleep any longer, I took my trusty bow and went to the archery fields where I had trained my archery skills for the past... Around twenty-nine thousand years. I walked there, taking my time, slowly enjoying the crisp morning air and the scenery all around me.  
  
Surprisingly, I was not the first one there. There was Lady Mithwen holding a bow, ready to shoot. At the last second, she lowered her bow and I frowned slightly. Did she not know how to shoot? She had a perfect position... Then I was even more surprised when I saw her watch me from the corner of her eyes.  
  
I tried to shrug the intense stare and walked towards her, "Maer aur, Lady Mithwen." (Good morning.)  
  
"Maer aur, Le... your highness." Was she about to call me Legolas? I did not mind her calling me that, but why did she change at the last minute? Was she hiding something from us? But if she were, then Father would have noticed. He trusts in her though... For a second, I saw her smiling face again. The one I saw in my dream. I shook my head slightly and it was gone again.  
  
I smiled, hoping she would smile back, but instead, kept her face emotionless once again. There was no trace of anything... No trace of happiness, sadness... "I am going horse riding after breakfast. Would you like to join my friend and I?"  
  
A nod was all I got. I bowed a bit, then took my bow along with me and headed towards my room. I heard her sigh and I remembered something she had said yesterday... Something along the lines that she was back... I heard her whisper a name, but I could not hear for certain who it was. So she had someone to come back to...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lady Mithwen had already mounted on her horse and I was on my horse already. Thoughts were running through my head at her familiar way of riding a horse, but I could not remember anything... Anything at all.  
  
My friend Finrod Aldaríon and Amras Culnámo were coming along with us. We all held weapons, I had my bow, quiver and sword along and surprisingly, Lady Mithwen had a bow of her own. I can tell. It was certainly created for her. We rode on our horses and raced while the three of us joked around, but Lady Mithwen did nothing of the sort. She only talked while necessary and never smiled and her eyes were always the same. Never changing.  
  
The trees around us calmed me down a lot and I closed my eyes, relaxing my body until I heard an arrow shoot past me, embedding itself in a tree just next to my ear, missing me by an inch. Lady Mithwen took action immediately and slung her bow from her back and pulled an arrow from her quiver, setting it on her bow while waiting for anything to move. I did the same and my friends pulled their bows out too.  
  
"Orcs." I said, hearing their voices once again. There were still Orcs wandering around Middle-Earth, even after The War of the Ring years ago. How I did not notice their presence earlier, I would never know. Usually, I would notice things like this way before, but it seems like none of us noticed.  
  
I heard a twig snap deep within the forest and sent an arrow flying that way immediately and was rewarded with a scream from an Orc. Soon, they were running towards us with their swords drawn and I kept sending them bows until they became too close, then I unsheathed my long sword and started slicing them while Lady Mithwen shot them with accuracy. She had practiced lots, I can tell.  
  
I continued using my sword and my bow occasionally, but the Orcs finally surrounded me and I slashed furiously. Then, I heard her voice, "Legolas! Down!" Without a single thought, I fell down on the floor. The next second, an arrow was embedded right in the middle of his forehead and he fell on the ground. Lifeless.  
  
A minute later, I saw Lady Mithwen again. She was off her horse and sending arrows everywhere. I could not spot my two friends, but I knew they could take care of themselves. Bodies were scattered all over on the grounds and blood flooded the grounds. There were only a few more Orcs left. But still, my friends were not seen anywhere. I released another arrow, hitting another bulls-eye.  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I saw an Orc aiming for Lady Mithwen and I yelled her name. She moved just in time to avoid getting hit straight at the heart, but an arrow stuck in her shoulder. I shot the Orc that hit her, and heard another arrow from behind me, but it was not aimed at me. It was shot by Finrod. I sighed in relief and let them take over while running towards Lady Mithwen.  
  
I saw her visibly wince at her wound and then I saw pain flicker in her eyes. That was the first emotion I saw in her eyes, though that was not what my heart had told me. The next second, her eyes were emotionless again and she pulled the arrow out and winced once again. I ran to her, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I looked at Finrod and Amras. "Finrod, Amras! I am going back first to treat to Lady Mithwen's wound." I saw a nod from them and then helped her on my horse to carry her away.  
  
"I am fine, your highness." I raised my eyebrow at the name again. She had called me Legolas just a while ago. I had no idea why she kept on switching my name calling.  
  
"I have told you, Lady Mithwen... Legolas is fine. I do not like people calling me 'Your highness'.  
  
I saw her nod, "I shall keep that in mind..." When we reached Mirkwood, I left her with the healers and told her I would be back after I find Finrod and Amras. Once again, she nodded. Finrod and Amras returned after a few minutes without wounds except for a few scratches here and there.  
  
I returned back to the healers. Surprising me once again, she was not there. I asked the healers where she was, and they had told me that after dressing her wounds, she had insisted that she was fine and left the room on her own when they would not let her go. I shook my head quietly. That she-elf was so stubborn.  
  
For half an hour, I walked around the whole palace searching for her. When I reached my father's study, I saw her open the door and walk out, "It was a pleasure meeting you again... Thranduil."  
  
"Same my dear, same." I frowned. Dear? Now why would father call someone 'dear'? Unless he knew her pretty well... "We shall talk again some other time, Mith." I saw her look inside the study again, the corner of her mouth quirked up a bit. The closest I saw to a smile. Once again, my heart told me that was not the truth. She closed the door quietly while looking at the floor and when she looked up, a look of surprised crossed her face. Then once again, she was emotionless.  
  
"Lady Mithwen, I think it would be better if you rested." I said.  
  
She shook her head, "This wound is nothing. I will be fine tomorrow."  
  
"I am sorry, it was my idea to bring you out riding."  
  
She shook her head again, "It was my choice to go riding with you and you should not be blamed. The only ones to blame is the Orcs." Just when I was about to reply, I heard a familiar footstep echo through the hallway. I groaned inwardly. Elanor Isilrá.  
  
"Whoever you are..." Lady Elanor addressed Lady Mithwen, "I don't think it is very wise to try to steal someone's husband."  
  
"Husband?" Lady Mithwen asked, turning around to see Lady Elanor.  
  
I shook my head, "I am not your husband yet, Lady Elanor."  
  
She smirked, "Oh, but you will be, Legolas. Your father arranged us to be married, did you forget that?"  
  
Lady Mithwen turned around to face me again, but she was not looking at me. Instead, she was looking at nothing... "Lady Elanor, I have not a care who your husband is and why he is getting married to you. Although I must say, I pity the elf who must marry you."  
  
"At least I am getting married. I do not even think that you have someone that loves you."  
  
Lady Mithwen's eyes darkened, "Many loves me, I know that. Even the Prince's father loves me. If you do not want to be kicked out of the palace, I suggest you watch your mouth when you are speaking to me, Lady Elanor. You were not born here and you had moved here only a few hundred years ago. Speaking without respect to the one the King treats as a daughter is not wise. That is all. Good day." She walked away without glancing back.  
  
Lady Elanor was in shock and to be truthful, so was I. Daughter? How could I have forgotten her then? Immediately, I walked to my father's study and knocked on the door. "Enter." I heard. Then I opened the door, slamming it in Lady Elanor's face.  
  
"Father... Who is Lady Mithwen?"  
  
My father looked up from his work, "What do you mean, Legolas?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
I then told him everything she had said to Lady Elanor and Father nodded every once in a while, but other than that, he had done nothing else. When I was finished, he finally spoke.  
  
"What Mith said was all the truth. She was born here and I treated her like my own daughter. Other than that, I will not speak anymore about her. It is not my story to tell... If I know her well and she still hasn't changed in the last thousand years, then she is crying."  
  
"Why is she crying, Father?" I asked, curious.  
  
He looked at me seriously, "Memories, my son. And the words of Lady Elanor must have hurt her."  
  
I frowned, not understanding. "Can you tell me the story then?"  
  
My father shook his head, "No, Legolas. This story is two elves' story. One of them is Mith... And the other... I will not mention his name. But he has forgotten... Therefore, the only one that should tell the story is Mith herself. Many in the palace knows of the story, though I have already forbidden anyone to talk about it. Do not bother asking it of another one..."  
  
"Should you not go and see if she is all right?" I asked my father.  
  
He smiled sadly and shook his head, "No, my son. There is only one person that can stop Mith from crying... That person was the other half of the story, but he has forgotten about it."  
  
"How did he forget?"  
  
He shook his head again, "Go find Mith, Legolas."  
  
"But..." He shot me a stare and without another question, I left the room. Lady Elanor was still standing there waiting for me, "Lady Elanor. I have something to do, please excuse me."  
  
"Do not tell me you are seeing that she-elf."  
  
I glared at her, protective at Lady Mithwen. Why? I had no idea, "Who I see is none of your business, Lady Elanor. Now leave me be." I heard her gasp, and I left her. Before I turned around the corner, I heard Lady Elanor knock on my father's door and demand that he order me to treat her nicely. I did not care, but I knew my father would not do what she ordered him to do. It was certain by the looks in his eyes that he cared for Lady Mithwen a lot and he wanted me a lot to see if she was all right. I had no idea why again. After all, he did say that the other half of the story was the only one that could actually stop her from crying... I wonder who he is.  
  
My heart told me once again that she would be by the grass and without hesitation, I followed what my heart told me. He never mislead me, and I do not see why my heart would mislead me now. Soon enough, I heard small sobs and as I walked closer, I saw a figure curled up in a ball and shaking.  
  
I had never seen a she-elf so... vulnerable. Protectiveness set in and even surprising myself, I suddenly went up to her and embraced her.  
  
She stopped crying immediately and looked up at me, her grey eyes filled with tears and emotions... For once. "...Legolas?"  
  
Prantis - Queen of Hearts - Yep, more coming soon!  
  
Chatelaine - *waves* heya! Questions will be slowly answered throughout the whole story. I think I'm going to make the plot twist... I suck with grammar, lol. I don't know, but most characters I create are more on the depressing side... It's easier to write how they feel and it makes the story more... memorable.  
  
Lilly - Same, Legolas... is... hot? Lol.  
  
Elvish Fairy - I will ^^  
  
Tate Soyker - Thanks! I have to gather us lots of translations... It's so annoying, but it's fun to learn elvish at the same time... I've learnt quite a few words...  
  
Author's Notes: As usual, no flames. Compliments and suggestions are always welcomed. Hopefully, you enjoyed it lots ^^ And every chapter will be about this long. I'm just used to writing chapters this long. Oh right, if you want to be on my mailing list, leave your email on the review. Thanks! 


	3. Some Realizations

Chapter 2

By Crystal

Author's Notes: **I need to know what a Mary-Sue is!**

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I winced in pain as the arrow came in contact with my left shoulder.  I saw Legolas shoot that Orc, then he looked at me and I looked back for a mere second before looking away.  I knew what he saw...  I knew he saw a flicker of pain.  Years and years of not showing emotions to no one...  Not even myself.  It took one single arrow to break all that.

I saw him run to me, "Are you all right?"

"Yes."  I answered.  I have been in more pain than this...  But why did this hurt so much?

He looked back at his friends Finrod and Amras, both people I didn't know.  At least I don't think I know them.  "Finrod, Amras!  I am going back first to treat to Lady Mithwen's wound."  Mithwen...  It sounds...  just so...  so... _wrong_ to hear that coming out of his mouth.

"I am fine, your highness."  I said quietly.  I saw him raise his eyebrow and I looked away.

"I have told you, Lady Mithwen...  Legolas is fine.  I do not like anyone calling me 'Your highness'."

But calling you Legolas hurt...  Because you would never call me Mith again, for whatever reason.  At last, I nodded, "I shall keep that in mind..."  We reached Mirkwood a while later and he left me with the healers, telling me that he would be back after he found Finrod and Amras.  I nodded again.

The healers began to dress my wounds...  Yes, wounds.  I had scratches on my arms, but other than that, I was fine.  It had not taken long for them to dress my wounds and then, I stood up from the bed.  They insisted I go back to rest and wait for 'Prince Legolas', but I had my way around healers.  I was stubborn...  _very_ stubborn.  After a few minutes of arguing, I finally got away from them and then headed towards Thranduil's study.  I had to talk to him anyways.

I knocked on the door, he told me to enter, and I did.  "Thranduil..."  I said, my heart suddenly lighter and I saw someone I consider as my father.

"Mithwen...  How have you been doing?  I am terribly sorry to not be able to talk to you last night...  But Legolas was there."

I nodded understandingly, "I have been...  better, you can say.  At least I was better off around a thousand years ago."

He looked at me caringly, "I know how your sister's death was to you...  Is that why you decided to leave in the first place?"  I nodded my head, "I see...  Do you...  ever regret?"

I looked at him straight in the eye, "To be truthful...  I do regret...  A tiny bit.  And you know what I am talking about...  Though, it seems like he has already forgotten me, I do not blame him, of course.  It was my own mistake to leave in the first place.  He has probably gotten a nice wife to live with to spend the rest of his life."

"No."  He shook his head, "He would never forget you."  I frowned, "If he had the choice.  He does not have a wife, though I have arranged a marriage for him, even though it is terribly wrong for an elf to do that.  I only did that because I did not think you would ever come back.  It has been a thousand years, Mithwen."

"If he had the choice?  What do you mean?!"

"After you left...  He was terribly heartbroken.  It did not take a wizard to figure out what was wrong.  The whole palace had known that he had loved you and you had loved him too.  But one day, for some unknown reason, he fell of a tree and hit his head on the floor.  The healers said that he lost some of his memories.  And those memories were those that you had shared...  The one hundred years you two had shared together."

"He did ask where you went, but since I did not want him to die of a broken heart, I told a lie.  He has been happier after he lost his memory and for that, I am terribly sorry.  I had told him that your whole family moved somewhere across the lands because your family thought it dangerous here in Mirkwood...  Then I had banned anyone to talk about it."

I nodded, "I see..."  I stood up abruptly, "I have to go, Thranduil.  Legolas will be worrying about me."

"Mithwen...  You should have your own room back...  All your stuff will be moved there now."

I sighed and nodded, then opened the door, walking out and turned around, "It was a pleasure meeting you again...  Thranduil."  My old room...  I wonder if it is the same...  Doubt it.

"Same my dear, same.  We shall talk again some other time, Mith."  I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up slightly.  That was the most to a smile I had gotten for a while.  It was great for someone to call me Mith again...  I definitely loved it.  I closed the door silently, then looked to my left, I knew another emotion had passed through me again that day.  Surprise.  I was surprised to find him there.

"Lady Mithwen, I think it would be better if  you rested."  I heard him say.

I shook my head, "This wound is nothing, I will be fine tomorrow."  I replied.

"I am sorry, it was my idea to bring you out riding."  
I hated it when he took all the blame, like he did all the time...  It seems like after a thousand years, he still hasn't changed the slightest...  Except he had matured a lot and his eyes held more wisdom than I had ever seen in his eyes before.  When he was younger, all he had was playfulness.  I shook my head, "It was my choice to go riding with you and you should not be blamed.  The only ones to blame is the Orcs."  I was about to walk straight pass him when I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway.

"Whoever you are..."  I heard someone say, definitely a she-elf.  "I don't think it is very wise to try to steal someone's husband."

"Husband?"  I asked, confused, then turned around.  Reality struck.  Ah yes, Thranduil said something about Legolas having a fiancée...  I am sure that is her talking to me.

"I am not your husband yet, Lady Elanor."  I had to restrain my smirk that was forming from my mouth.  Surprise, surprise...  I haven't had the urge to smile nor smirk in years...  This place sure changes everything...

I saw her smirk, "oh, but you will be, Legolas.  Your father arranged us to be married, did you forget that?"  I sooo wanted to wipe that ugly smirk of her face.

I turned around, looking straight at the wall all the while feeling Legolas' gaze on me.  "Lady Elanor, I have not a care who your husband is and why he is getting married to you.  Although I must say, I pity the elf who must marry you."

"At least I am getting married.  I do not even think that you have someone that loves you."  Well, that certainly struck a nerve.  I felt anger radiate from my body...  Anger that I have not felt in ages...  Anger I have not felt since my sister died.  Legolas loves me...  No, he loved me.  Thranduil still loves me...  Everyone loves me...  Don't they?

"Many loves me, I know that."  Liar, Mithwen...  Everyone has left you...  Even Legolas, he does not remember you...  He never will.  "Even the Prince's father loves me.  If you do not want to be kicked out of the palace, I suggest you watch your mouth when you are speaking to me, Lady Elanor.  You were not born here and you had moved here only a few hundred years ago.  Speaking without respect to the one the King treats as a daughter is not wise.  That is all.  Good day."  I walked away without glancing back, afraid that the tears that were just started to come out would fall.

Lady Elanor was right though...  Who was I to say that many loves me?  My mother left me...  Same with my father.  There was also my sister...  My whole family has left me.  The only one I came to love so much had forgotten about me.  The only ones that remember me are the ones that I am not too close to...  And the only one I know that really loves me was Thranduil...  Who was I to say that many loves me?  Perhaps they did in the past...  But all this way my fault.  I left a thousand years ago...  Coming back...  was certainly a mistake.

I felt hot tears trail down my cheek.  Weak.  I was weak.  Damn it.  With blurry sight, I walked to the path that was so familiar to me.  A path I would always go to when I was sad and needed someone to talk to...  Then...a minute later, Legolas would always show up.  But that was all the past...  He won't even remember this place...

I choked on a sob, crying my eyes out for the first time in five hundred years.  Why could my life not be any easier?  I did not get why.  Why it always had to be me.  Why my mother had to die, my father and sister slaughtered...  Why my love forgot about me...  Why the other people I loved killed each other...  I do not get my life at all...  I heard soft footsteps on the grass, but I knew it was my imagination...  After all, why would Legolas come here?  He forgot about me.  No one cares about me except Thranduil...  And he's working.  No one would be coming.  Damn you, Mithwen...  You are a disgrace to the whole family...

The footsteps keep getting louder...  It was my dream...  Legolas would walk to be quietly as usual, hoping he would not surprise me...  Then when he got close enough, he would embrace me...  Then whisper words of comfort in my ears...  Suddenly, I found myself in that familiar embrace once again and immediately stopped crying and looked up...  The familiar blue eyes I had always dreamed about were filled with concern.  I knew he still didn't remember me, but for now...  I can dream...  Dream that he really cared for me...  "...Legolas?"

"Yes, it is me.  Are you all right, Lady Mithwen?"  He asked.

I let out a horribly hollow laugh, "Why wouldn't I be, your highness?  After all, what Lady Elanor said was true.  No one loved me..."

"That is not true...  Father loves you as a daughter...  He told me that...  And..."  
"There is no other, your highness..."  I said quietly...  "There is no others..."

He frowned, "What about your family?  What about me?  And it's Legolas."

"Legolas...  I...  I do not have a family...  You know that..."  then I asked quietly, "you?  Do you really love me Legolas?  I really doubt it...  There is no family for me except your father, Legolas...  Why do you think your father treated me as a daughter?"

"Silversnow...  You're my friend that moved away from Mirkwood a thousand years ago!"

I nodded, "in a way...  You're correct...  But, all that information is wrong...  And why it is wrong, I will tell you...  When Thranduil thinks it is the right time to tell you...  My family died a thousand years ago, Legolas...  You just forgot about it all.  There is no one."

"There's always me...  And you always have Father, is that not enough?  And I do not see why Father will lie to me."

"You will find out why your father lied...  There is only two people in the world alive that loves me...  The first one, is your father...  The second one..."

Legolas finished for me, "Is the man that forgot about you..."  I nodded sadly.  "Can you...  tell me the whole story?"

I took a big breath, "All right...  I guess you deserve to know... The whole story... But I will not mention things that...your father would not want me to mention, and it would be better off that way, I agree."

"But do I not have the right to know too?  After all, it is my own past!"

I shook my head, "You will find out sooner or later, Legolas...  Now listen..."  Then I launched into my whole past...  "When I was first born, I did not have a mother anymore.  My mother died giving me birth...  Father, he was one of the high councils for Thranduil, as you know... Elerossë Silversnow was his name..."

"As you know, one day, while I was around a thousand years old, he got slaughtered by Orcs while going out hunting.  Since then, your father took care of us and took the two of us, my sister and I, under his wing.  Valaina, my sister took care of me all the time and we lived in the palace...

At that time, I was already your friend...  We can skip this part.  The main thing that made me cry...  Or you can say the main person who made me cry, was this elf I met...  We fell in love...  Kind of, but we did not tell each other until...  Wait, I am getting ahead of the story.  Okay, around when I was eighteen thousand years old...  My sister got slaughtered by Orcs...

I was so crushed by the whole thing, that after half of year of being depressed, I decided to leave Mirkwood...  And he had asked me to promise him that I would return...  I promised him and we both told each other that we loved another...  This is your story here that I will not speak about...  And then a thousand years passes, I come back...  And find out...  That...  That..."  I just could not find the strength to carry on.  I had left it vague, hoping he would not make a single connection...

"He forgot you."  I nodded, "Tell me who it is, after all, you have to have seen him to know that he has forgotten you."

"I cannot tell you who it is...  That is one thing I will regret doing later on...  But I will keep that to myself...  Because...  It will only cause him pain."  Without a warning, I stood up and walked towards the palace, then whispered, "Thank you for being there, Legolas..."  Then added, "Once again."

He froze for a second, then stood up abruptly, "wait!  What do you mean by 'once again'?"

Completely clueless...  "You'll find out soon enough, Legolas..."  Then I turned around to face him again, "And...  I'm leaving..."  I had already made my choice.  Legolas was going to marry Lady Elanor...  I should not stay, or I might burst into tears at the wedding...  I should never have came back...  I thought I would never regret coming back, but it seemed like I was wrong...

"Manke naa lle autien?" (Where are you going?)  He asked.

I smiled faintly, a completely happy smile for once.  That was the exact thing he had asked me a thousand years ago...  It would seem right that I replied with the same answer I had, "Away from here...  For a while."  I answered, then turn around and walked away.

Oh how I wanted him to pull me into a tight hug and touch my ears again...  How much I had wanted that.  But he had embraced me a while ago...  That was enough to last me a lifetime...  At least I hoped it was enough...  "Will you return?"

"Uma, mellon..."  I shouted back, then added very, very quietly, "Uma... melamin..."  I should tell Thranduil about my decision, although he might not be too happy with me...  I regretted the first time, I could not regret more the second time, after all, I had nothing to lose...

Had Mithwen Silversnow turned around that very second, she would have seen the Prince suddenly freeze up as if something important came to his head, and then realization suddenly clear in his eyes...  Realization of part of his past.

Author's Notes: **I need to know what a Mary-Sue is...  **A lot of the past might not make sense yet...  And I might have made some mistakes...  Hopefully, I didn't.****

Prantis – Queen of Hearts – Thanks for reviewing!

Elvish Fairy – Ah, of course not...  Legolas belongs to Mithwen ^^  Although there's going to be twists.


	4. Memories

Chapter 3

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Legolas ~*~

"Thank you for being there again, Legolas..."  Then with hesitation, she added, "Once again."

_"Thank you for being there, Legolas..."_

_"You are welcome, Mithwen.  Take a bath and sleep well now, I will call you for dinner."  Mithwen nodded a thanks, then walked away._

I stood up abruptly, annoyed at the flashback, maybe?  But no, I have never called her Mithwen...  "wait!  What do you mean by 'once again'?"

"You will find out soon enough, Legolas..."  She turned around to face me once again, "And...  I am leaving..."

I frowned, "Manke naa lle autien?" (Where are you going?)  I asked.

I saw her smile faintly, her eyes shining a bit with happiness, "Away from here...  For a while."  She turned around, then started walking away.  I had no idea why all these words were so familiar to me...  I had no idea...  Some sort of past memory...  But...  I cannot seem to place them all.

"Will you return?"  I finally asked.

"Uma, mellon..."  She shouted back, then whispered something so very quiet, that not even my sensitive elf ears could pick up.  Perhaps she needed a bit more time to think, perhaps she was confused.  Whatever it was, she would not leave...  After all, she has only been here for a day...  She would not leave so soon.  Or would she?

_"Manke naa lle autien?" I asked.  The sun has not yet risen and the sky was still dark, but the sky was slowly turning brighter each passing second.  I had gone to the horse stables for some unknown reason, but I saw her there, getting ready to leave._

_"Away from here...  For a while."  She answered quietly._

_I frowned, "I know that you have been through a lot...  But will you return?"  I saw her nod her head while a bright beautiful smile painted her entire face, making her look angelic.  "Lle vesta?"  (Do you promise?)_

_She nodded again, smiling, "Uma, mellon." (Yes, my friend.)_

_Without warning, even shocking myself slightly, I pulled her into a tight hug and held her there and touched her ears softly, yet lovingly.  I love her...  "Amin mela lle", (I love you) I heard her say to me.  My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth any moment, but thank Valar it did not do that._

_"Amin mela lle, Mith...  Namaarie, melamin."  (I love you, Mith.  Farewell, my love.)_

I felt myself go into shock suddenly.  Were those memories of another person?  Of course...  The person that forgot about Lady Mithwen could not be me, could it?  I did no remember a single thing like that...  It had to be someone else's memory...  But how could I, even explain my voice?  It was clearly my voice that was saying all those...  But...  Why can I not remember?

Father would know...  I am going to look for Father right now, and make him tell me everything.  I spent around ten minutes walking around, thinking to myself before I had the courage to go to my father's study.  I walked there slowly, not even paying attention to the hallways and when I reached his study, I stood in front of the door, thinking whether or not I should go in.  My eyes widen as I pick up a few yells inside.

"He is getting married, Thranduil.  He does not remember me.  I do not see the point in my staying."

"Give him some time, Mith...  It is not his fault -"

"I know it is not his fault, it is my own fault at that...  For leaving.  But you understand, do you not?  They are getting married soon, and I do not want to see that.  I would like to think he still loves me."

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps and Lady Elanor arrived.  I bet she did that on purpose...  Father opened the door suddenly and looked disapprovingly to Lady Elanor.

"Lady Elanor, as a maiden, you should not walk so ungracefully."

She gave a protest, "But Lady Mithwen there always walks ungracefully!"

"Lady Mithwen is a guest, Lady Elanor."  I said quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

"She is not a guest, Legolas.  She is the King's daughter."

I lifted my eyebrow at that, "You seem to have mistaken something, Lady Elanor.  She is treated as the King's daughter, but she is not.  No matter what, I have something to talk with Father right now, so will the two of you please excuse us."

"All right, Legolas...  Do you want to walk in the gardens with me later?"

No!  "I apologize, Lady Elanor.  I have already promised Lady Mithwen that I would go to the market with her after this."  The market was a place where Lady Elanor would never follow.  She hated that place.  I cast a glace at Lady Mithwen, who seemed to understand what I was doing.

Lady Elanor bit her lips, then sighed, "Very well, I shall see you later tonight, Legolas."  Then she left the hallway.

"Thranduil, I shall finish our conversation with you later...  Namaarie."

"Wait!  Do you want to go to the market with me, Lady Mithwen?"

She looked thoughtful for a while, then nodded slightly, "It would be nice to see them again after such a long time..."

"Them?"  She waved her hand, dismissing the question, then walked away.  I turned around to face Thranduil, "Father...  I want to know...  I want to know everything."

"What do you mean, my son?"

I signalled him to go back to the study and we did that, then I closed the door silently.  "You know what I am talking about, Father.  Lady Mithwen said that it was not 'his' fault and it is her own fault for leaving.  Then she said 'he' was getting married soon and she did not want to see it..."  I took a breath of fresh air.

"So?"  Father's face was now blank, covering all emotions.

"...I want to know...  If that man...  That man she says that forgot about her...  Was that me?"  He lifted his eyebrow as if saying, 'what makes you think she will love _you?'_  "Father...  I...  I am the only one getting married soon...  And I can remember a few things...  Like...  How she had bid farewell."

He lifted his eyebrow, "You remember?"  I nodded, "Even if you remember everything, I will not tell you anything at all.  It is her choice to tell you."  
"Father!"  I shouted, he waved his hands, dismissing me.

"Go, Legolas.  Lady Mithwen is waiting for you."  That ended the conversation.

* * * * *

It was noon, Lady Mithwen and I were walking silently towards the market.  I couldn't help but notice all the glance our ways.  Usually, I did receive glances when I came to the market, but there was so much surprise in those glances today that it was getting me nervous.  Especially when they started pointing at the two of us.  Suddenly, a she-elf came running towards us, actually, towards Lady Mithwen.  

Her eyes were widened in surprise as she came over and hugged her, "Mith!  It has been forever!"

"Nessa...  Is that...  really you?"

"Of course it is me!  Did you forget all about me?"  The she-elf I assumed to be Nessa asked.  Mith shook her head and smiled another faint smile, suddenly, Nessa looked at me, "Dear...  Is it you Legolas?"

I frowned, I could not remember her, nor could I remember anyone by the name of Nessa, "I apologize for being rude, my Lady, but who are you?"

Her face fell immediately, "So the rumours are true...  You...  you really forgot about...  us?"  She signalled herself and Lady Mithwen, "So you do not remember the time I would threaten you to talk to Mith and tell her how you felt because -"

Lady Mithwen slapped her hand on Lady Nessa's mouth, "Do not listen to her, Legolas..."

I frowned yet again, "Lady Mithwen, I would like to know what she wanted to say."

"Legolas..."  Lady Mithwen said.  I gave her a stare and she released her hand from her mouth.

"What did you want to say, Lady Nessa?"

Lady Nessa looked at her foot uncomfortably, "Nothing, my highness...  My name is Nessa Inglorion.  Nice to meet you."

I frowned, but shrugged it off, I could always ask her when Lady Mithwen was not around, "Legolas is fine,"  I told her, "I do not like being called 'Prince' or 'your highness'.  A bit too formal for me."

We had spent the next hour talking until I had felt that the two of them wanted to be alone for a while.  After all, she has not been in Mirkwood for a thousand years.  Slowly, I walked back to the palace, having a thousand thoughts about Lady Mithwen cross my head.  I could really be the person that loved her...  It was not impossible...  And the looks she had given me, though emotionless most of the time, they spoke.  The actions she had done, switching from 'Legolas' to 'your highness', hoping she would not get too close.

I sighed yet once again, and if I had loved her and she had loved me, how much had we both loved each other?  Perhaps enough for a childhood crush, or enough for marriage, or even more?

Without knowing, my legs had carried me back to Father's study again.  Lady Elanor was there waiting for me, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  "Where were you, Legolas?"

"I was at the market with Lady Mithwen, as I have told you before."  I forced a smile.  "Anyways, I have to talk with father, so if you may, please leave."

"But..."

I held my hand, cutting her speech off, "Lady Elanor, I wish to see my father for some business.  It would be wise of you to go."

She huffed angrily, "I do not see you pushing that stupid guest away like that!"

"She is not a stupid guest and her name is Lady Mithwen."

"She is a guest though!"

I shook my head, "she is a guest no longer, Lady Elanor.  The room that has been emptied, the room beside mine is now hers."

"WHAT?!"  She shouted, enraged, "The room I was never allowed to even look, let along step inside is hers?!  That bitch!"

"Watch your language, Elanor," I said, dropping the 'Lady'.  "It was her room a thousand years ago and it has been untouched since then, except for people cleaning it and Father visiting it once every so often.  I think it would fit to have her stay in her old room."

She shook her head slightly, "I am sorry, your highness,"  she said, all her politeness returning, "I should not have say that.  For that, I truly apologize."

"You may leave."  I said, then turned around and opened the door to his study.  I have been bothering quite a lot today, but I had to.

"Ah, Legolas.  I thought you went to the market with Mith?"

I shook my head, then out of nowhere, the words came out of my mouth, "Father, can I not get married to Lady Elanor?"  I winced, mentally waiting to be screamed at yet again.  It was not the first time I had asked that question, every time, he had started shouting at me and giving me a big lecture, I do not know why I still try.

Surprisingly, he said nothing of the sort, just looked up at me and sighed, "Very well, Legolas.  You shall not be married to Lady Elanor."

"Are you kidding me?"  I asked.

"No...  I think...  You should have the freedom to choose your own wife, but do it soon.  Or I shall choose another wife for you."

I gaped in shock, "Why did you just say that?!  I asked you so many times before...  But..."

"Things are quite different now, Legolas.  I have been interrupted several times today.  I will announce the news about the marriage tonight at dinner.  You should leave."

I nodded and left, quite not understanding why things have been different, but I think, in my heart.  At the very bottom, it had to do with Lady Mithwen and my relationship with her.  Suddenly, I being her love did not sound very impossible, instead, it sounded _very_ possible.

Prantis – Queen of Hearts – Yupperz...  He's still in denial and confused though.

Urebriviel – Ah, thanks for looking it up.  I appreciated it a lot!

Elvish Fairy – Thanks!  I'm happier for Mithwen though ^^

Stary Night – Of course ^^

Imaginator – Arigatou, liked that story ^^  I'll update at least once or twice every week.

Silver Fox – Thanks a lot!  It's great knowing my character's not a Mary Sue ^^

flaming-amber – Yeah, he remembers...  some anyways.


	5. Farewell, Forever

Chapter 4

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I watched as Legolas' back walked farther and farther away.  Nessa looked at me with this sad smile on her face, "He does not remember you, does he?"

I shook my head sadly, "No...  He does not remember me at all..."

"Does it matter though?  Just tell him you love him!  I will all be fine, I am sure somewhere deep in his heart, he still cares and loves you."

"Nessa...  He has...  He has completely forgotten about me.  He is getting married, Nessa.  There is nothing I can do."  Finally, I closed my eyes tightly, not letting the tears come out, all the while clenching my fists.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, comforting me, "You are joking, right?"  I shook my head, "Oh dear...  The rumours are true then..."  I felt her gaze on me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I will be fine...  And Nessa...  I am leaving again soon."  
"WHAT?!  You just got here!  You can not just leave without a reason!"

I looked up at her, "I have a reason, Nessa."

Her eyes softened, "It is Legolas, is it not?"  I nodded, "I see...  How about you tell me about your adventure?"  She asked, trying to get off a depressing topic, for that, I was thankful, but my adventure was not any better.  I nodded nonetheless.

"Let's go near the lakes and trees, I want to see it once again before I go."  I smiled.

She smiled knowingly, "The place where Legolas told you his feelings."  I nodded my head up and down until I felt her drag me towards it.

Within minutes, we arrived.  For how long I stood there in silence, I did not know, but I knew that Nessa was still here with me, just comforting me.  I was thankful to have a friend as her.  The grass was gently moving, the wind was softly pushing it, the clear crystal water sat motionless and the trees were enjoying the last hour of the sun.  The sun was setting and that had reminded me so much of that day so many, many years ago when Legolas had shyly told me his feelings of me.

I took a deep breath, "As you know...  My sister got killed by Orcs one day, and I left soon afterwards..."  I could recall those days crystal clear, I could recall what exactly I had done every second of the day, what exactly Legolas told me, his words of comfort, everything...  If I had a chance, I would want to forget it all, but that was the coward's way.  Soon, I told my whole story of the past thousand years.

_"__Valaina...  You cannot just leave me here!"  I yelled to the sky, enraged that my sister would just leave me like that.  I hated everything, everyone, especially the Orcs.  The Orcs that took my sister's life away like it was nothing precious to them.  But she was everything to me, she was my family, my sister, my mother...  She took care of me my whole life and I could not bear the fact that she passed away.  I just could not._

_My legs turned into jello as it could not bear the weight of my body any longer and I fell on my rear, heart broken.  My sister left me without saying goodbye...  She never ever said goodbye.  I clenched my fists and unclenched them several times in rage.  Orcs, the damned Orcs.  They were going to pay, but now...  I felt so drained as I crumbled onto the ground and racked sobs shook my whole body.  Life for me has just gone to hell and back._

_Suddenly, I felt a warm arm around my waist, pulling me back against someone's chest.  "Calm down, Mith...  Calm down, I am here now...  __Avo nallo__... (Don't cry...)"_

_"Legolas..."  I said weakly.  I felt him turn me around so that my face was in his chest and I started sobbing in his chest._

_He rubbed my back comfortingly, "I am here now...  I am here now..."_

_"Everyone's left me...  Atar...  Atara...  Valaina..."_

_"I have not left you yet, have I, Mith?"  I shook my head and leaned on his shoulder, trying to find more comfort.  He wrapped his arms tightly around me, giving me warmth and love__ "Amin sinome, amin il'lembuva lle. (I am here, I will never leave you.)__  Amin mela lle..." (I love you)  He whispered softly in my ears, his voice full of love._

_"Amin mela lle..."  I whispered quietly, yet brokenly as he held me even tighter and rocked me back and forth.  "Amin mela lle...  Thank you for being here, Legolas...  Thank you."_

"Amin il'coie avaena lle.'' (I cannot live without you.)

_I smiled lovingly at him and repeated what he just said, "Amin il'coie avaena lle."_

_* * * * *_

_"Amin mela lle, Mith... Namaarie, melamin." (I love you, Mith. Farewell, my love.)_

_I looked at Legolas with teary eyes, I did not want to leave.  But...  I had to, life was getting hard for me in Mirkwood.  Everyday, people would say that they were sorry and they knew how I felt, truth to be told, they did not.  They never had their mother die giving them a child, they never had their father killed by Orcs, same with their sister._

_Turning around, I galloped into the wilderness, the grass suddenly unmoving.  I turned around and looked at him while I got farther and farther away, my sight getting very blurry and my cheeks suddenly very wet.  I knew I was crying...  And I could not help it, because I loved him.  He had promised me he would be there forever beside me, but in the end, I left him.  I was a bitch...  "AMIN MELA LLE, LEGOLAS!"  I shouted one last time, until I could no longer see him._

_It was too late to go back.  Tears were flowing out of my eyes freely, yet I did not wipe them away.  _

_* * * * *_

_For years, I rode around with the same horse, then when it died, I gave it a proper burial and got a new horse, naming each and everyone of them the same name.  Silversnow.  I travelled to the end of the world and back, sometimes, I was so close to Mirkwood I could hear the maidens singing outside by the other side of the lake, but I could never gather up the courage to come back.  I was a coward._

_I had always stayed away from dangerous places like Mordor and the Mines or Moria, hoping I would not run into any trouble due to the fact I still did not know how to fight.  Until one day, that was around five hundred years after I had left Mirkwood, I got attacked by a bunch of Orcs.  I was so close to danger, as close as almost getting raped, but someone saved me._

_That someone, I would forever be thankful of.  He was my master, or masters.  Two of them, one with the bow and the other with the sword.  Camthalion and Beren __Carnesîr.  Twin brothers, both trying to outdo each other, but loved each other dearly._

_They were elves, just like I was.  Elves that had ran away from reality just like I had.  They took me in and trained me as a warrior, never treating me as a woman when I was on the battlefields.  But when I was not on the battlefields, I was treated as their sister.  The sister they were so over-protective about.  For four hundred years, I lived with them in happiness, mastering the skill of archery and swordsmanship.  For four hundred years, I did nothing but train with the bow and sword, cook, take turns doing chores, anything I had to do._

_Then one day, we were attacked by Orcs.  A whole band of Orcs.  Around a few dozens of them, maybe even more.  But I never got to count how many.  We launched into fighting immediately, sometimes using the bow in far ranges, sometimes using the sword while they were close._

_The last Orc fell before me and I rushed to see Camthalion and Beren.  I found them both on the floor, bloodied, ragged, tattered...  "Camthalion...  Beren..."  I whispered brokenly.  Yet again, two more of my family was killed by Orcs.  The cursed Orcs.  "Do not leave me...  I cannot stand it..."_

_Camthalion smiled at me, "I love you, Mithwen...  You will forever be my little sister, but for now.  Go back to Mirkwood where your prince awaits you...  Go Mithwen."  I shook my head, "Listen...  Go back to Mirkwood, it is not safe.  Soon, a war will break out...  Very soon.  I hear news...  The Ring, the One Ring has been brought back.  Within a hundred years, we will be having a war...  Leave and hide and come back after the war."_

_"I cannot..."  I said quietly, staring at the both of their faces and my hand filled with blood._

_Beren grinned childishly like he always does, "Mith, go back to your prince.  He awaits you, that Prince Legolas.  Go to him.  But before you do, take my bow and take Camthalion's sword.  These are gifts for you before we die..."  
"What about my own bow and my own sword?  I cannot keep them!  You have to fight death and stay with me!"_

_"Mithwen...  Listen to Beren...  Take my sword, it is for you.  Keep it forever and when you come to join us, take it with you so we can have it back...  __Lle... ves...ta?" (Do you promise?)  __He struggled with the last words.  I nodded and looked over to Beren, he had already closed his eyes peacefully.  I closed my eyes, allowing a single tear drop out._

_"Amin nauva. Amin vesta (I will. I promise)__, Beren...  Camthalion...  __Amin mela lle__ (I love you)."  I dug a grave and put the both of them in, the covered it with soil, then whispered my last words to them, "__Quel este, Beren, Camthalion (Rest well, Beren, Camthalion)._

_I took their bow and sword, and carried it forever, even now, I have it.  My old bow and sword, I buried it along with the two brothers I never had.  It only fit, if they gave me their weapon, I would give them mine.  I left the Orc's corpse there to rot, eaten by raven, worms, I could care less.  Giving one last look at the house, I climbed on my horse's back, freeing Beren's and Camthalion's, and galloped away, once again, far away.  I promised to myself that I would return someday, and indeed, I did._

_Since then, no a single smile had crossed my face, not a single emotion has been seen in my eyes, not a single reaction would anyone get from me.  I was always emotionless and calm.  All I did since then was practice my archery and swordsmanship._

_* * * * *___

_Ninety years later, I was still living somewhere in the woods, sometimes going to markets to buy enough food to last for months.  Just dry food that would not rot.  For ninety-three years, I lived like that, slowly waiting for what Camthalion told me of the war.  And it did come.  During my ninety-third year while I was at a Rivendell market buying something, I heard something.  I heard that they had invited all the important person to defeat the Ring...  The One Ring that my brother had talked about._

_A group of nine companions, the Fellowship of the Ring.  I heard Legolas' name being called...  He was one of the companions, but they had already left days ago.  It was impossible to catch up to them.  Slowly, I returned to where I had lived for nearly the last century._

_* * * * *_

_I would hear the great deeds 'Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood' did every time I stepped into Rivendell.  All the she-elf would swoon and talk about him, squealing every two seconds, I looked on in disgust, but inwardly, I wished I would be one of them.  I wish I could have a normal life, but that, was impossible._

_For two years, I heard the great deeds Legolas had done, but the War of the Ring ended soon after.  After the whole war, I went back to the house.  Camthalion and Beren's house and lived there for a few years before I could gather up the courage to go back to Mirkwood.  I rode my trusty horse, Silversnow all the way from there to Mirkwood, stopping only when necessary...  But when I met him, he had given no signs of recognition.  I was later told by Thranduil that he had forgotten everything._

"That was how it ended, He had forgotten that one hundred years which I was closest to him.  He even forgot I was his friend...  It was my fault though, I should have never left him, though I think that it is a bit late to say that, you think?"  I sighed.  The sky was getting even darker and dinner was about to start soon.  "Anyways Nessa.  This might be the last time I will be seeing you for yet another few centuries.  Take care..."  She sat there, unmoving and unblinking, thinking my story over.  I smiled slightly.  "Namaarie."  Then added quietly, so quiet that no one could have heard it, "Perhaps another few centuries...  But I am sure I will not ever come here again...  I apologize...mellon (my friend)."

"Namaarie...  Mith."

I walked back to the palace and dressed up, wearing a dress.  Something I had not done for a while.  I had decided, I was leaving tomorrow.  Tomorrow morning.  Same as a thousand years ago.  It fit...  did it not?  I sighed as I looked in the mirror.  I had not looked like this in a very long while...  Very long...  My dress was black, contrasting my light hair.  I curled my hair up and wore a necklace.  A necklace Legolas had given me when he had given me his heart.

One half of a leaf...  A silver leaf.  And Legolas had the other half, except...  He was not wearing it.

It would be my first time in a thousand years wearing something this beautiful, and it would be my last time...  I waited here, waiting for anyone to escort me down to dinner.  Within minutes, someone knocked on the door.  And there stood Legolas.  "Legolas?  Are you not going to be escorting Lady Elanor?"

He shook his head, "No, I am not getting married to her."

"Oh."

Dinner flew fast, everyone was talking to me and I felt strangely like a trapped animal.  I wanted to run away from the dining hall, it was too crowded and I had trouble breathing.  Legolas sensed my uneasiness and had told Thranduil that he would escort me back to my room.  While leaving the dining hall, I could hear Thranduil's announcement that Legolas was not getting married to Lady Elanor and I could hear Lady Elanor's enraged screams...

I was happy and sad at the same time.  Happy that Legolas was not getting married to that she-elf, but sad that he was not about to get married.  I love him and all, but he did not love me back, and he deserved happiness...  

We arrived to my room pretty fast, he said a farewell.  And I smiled, one true smile.  He seemed surprised.  "Thank you for escorting me, Legolas.  I bid you good night."

"You too Lady Mithwen...  Sweet dreams."  I will...  I nodded, "I cannot seem to place my finger on it, but the necklace you are wearing seem deathly familiar."

"Oh..."  I replied.

He nodded, "Good night."

"Night..."  I closed the door quietly, then closed my eyes.  Too many tears for my liking...  Too many tears shed, too much emotions shown...  I was not going to let myself cry any longer.

I placed the necklace in a box and began writing a letter.  A letter they would find hopefully, just not too soon.  Ink flowed on the paper, pouring my heart out.  I single tear dropped and I sighed in frustration.  I could not help it though.  I was leaving my love behind once again.  Last time, I had brought the necklace with me, hoping I would see him once again.  This time, I was going to leave it.  He should give it to the she-elf he loved...  I was just his past, there is nothing between us...  Anymore.

I place the necklace on top of the letter, then started packing before falling asleep, my eyes opened.

* * * * *

I closed my eyes, remembering everything once again...

_"Manke naa lle autien?" (Where are you going?) I heard Legolas ask me. It was early in the morning. The sun has not even risen and the sky was still dark and I was already getting my horse ready._

_"Away from here... For a while." I answered._

_I saw him frown, "I know that you have been through a lot... But will you return?" I nodded my head, smiling at him. He smiled back, "Lle vesta?" (Do you promise?)_

_I nodded again, smiling, "Uma, mellon." (Yes, my friend.)_

_Suddenly, without warning, he pulled me into a tight hug and touched my ears lovingly. I did not mind, for I knew then that I had loved him... "Amin mela lle", (I love you) I whispered quietly to him._

_"Amin mela lle, Mith... Namaarie, melamin." (I love you, Mith. Farewell, my love.)_

I smiled.  I was such a fool at the beginning.  A fool.  A stupid fool.  Mithwen, you are a fool.  I smiled through my tears as I rode on my horse and looked back one last time.  This would be the last time I ever saw Mirkwood, until the end of my days...  Until my heart dies with me.  I could already feel it dying...  A thousand years I have gone, and all those years...  It was useless.

"Amin mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf.  Amin mela lle...  Namaarie... Ten'oio..."  (I love you, Legolas Greenleaf.  I love you...  Farewell...  Forever...)  I whispered, then, "Go, Silversnow!"  Silversnow ran as fast as the wind, bringing me from Mirkwood...  Forever...

rachel – Thanks a lot!  How old am I?  I'm 16 =p

Alias – Thanks, spelling mistakes?  Hmm...

bellezza – Thanks!

Cute-Kitty – Mary-Sue (Urebriviel's review: A Mary Sue is a term frequently used to display a certain genre of fan fiction.  Mary Sues are mostly the alter ego of the author, they have fancy names (one that the author would love to have or has already), are beautiful/exotic, have many talents and all in all the main character of a story ALWAYS falls in love with.  Whee!  Go Legolas and Mithwen!

Author's Notes: I'll try to update as much as I can...  But I have two french essays due this week =p  Oh god.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 5

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Legolas ~*~

I awoke once again, feeling something was terribly wrong.  Very wrong.  The sun has just risen, my heart was aching and for what reason, I did not know.  It told me something was wrong...  Standing up, I looked out to the archery fields.  It was empty.

I took my clothes off and wore my usual green archery clothes.  For some odd reason, I had the urge to go see her immediately.  Quietly, I walked to her room, my feet not making a single sound.  All was silent.  I opened the door to her room and was waiting to be either greeted by the sight of her sleeping or the sight of her standing up doing something.  But that was not the sight that greeted me.

An empty room greeted me, nothing left.  The room was like it usually was, nothing touched.  The bed covers were all straight and nice, all the things were in the right place.  It seemed like Mithwen Silversnow had been a dream...  I immediately looked at the table.  There, on the table lay a box and a few pieces of paper, all written in ink.

I took the letter and began reading it...

**_Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood,_**

**_Legolas, by the time you read this letter, I am already gone.  Do not follow me, because it would make no difference.  I only ask you to deliver this letter underneath yours to Nessa for me, and keep the necklace in the box.  It is for your birthday.  I am terribly sorry I could never finish telling you the story...  Or my story.  I only feel that you should know the ending, therefore, I will tell you the ending..._**

**_At the end of the story, when she finds out that the elf that she loved and had loved her back a thousand years ago had forgotten her, she had decided to leave.  The night earlier when she decided to leave, she had gotten news that the elf was not getting married to that she-elf.  She wanted to stay, but she had already decided to leave..._**

**_Before, the elf that she loved had asked her a question if she would be coming back.  She had told him that she would come back.  That would be her lie, the first lie she had told the elf.  She had decided, just the night when she had found out that the elf that she would not be coming back.  Not only did she lie to her lover, but she also lied to her dearest friend, and for that, this she-elf, would ask you to deliver the following letter to Nessa.  The she-elf of the story wishes you to find another wife and live happily._**

**_Thank you, Legolas.  As I am sure now that you know who the elf I was in love was...  Do not pity me, nor follow me.  It was my decision to leave a thousand years ago, I do regret, but there is nothing I could do about it.  Live a good life for me and all the elves of Mirkwood and be a good King.  I will never be coming back, not in a thousand years, nor in a million.  One last thing, please tell Thranduil that I will miss him a lot and that he had really been my father and that I love him terribly.  Thank you, Prince Legolas and I wish you the greatest life of all._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Mithwen Silversnow._**

I looked in shock at the letter, and quickly read the letter she had written to Lady Nessa, it was terribly rude of me...  But I needed to know.

**_Nessa Inglorion, dearest friend of mine,_**

**_Today, or yesterday...  Or the day when I had that chat with you by the lake, I had promised you I would come back, but truth to be told, I knew that I would not come back.  I apologize sincerely for that lie..._**

**_I did not want to lie, but if I did not lie, you would start screaming at me and it would tear my heart up even more.  I want to tell you that I love you as a sister, you were my dearest friend, you were there whenever I needed someone to talk to.  To make things easy, you were the one who had given me the love life I had._**

**_I am leaving Mirkwood now, forever, most likely.  I thank you for all those things you have done for me in the past, one thing I really want to thank you is talking Legolas into telling me his feelings about me to me so long ago.  I thank you for all that, yet, in the end it did not work because I was too much of a coward and ran away from reality.  I apologize for all that hard work you had done for me, but in the end, I threw it all away because I was a coward._**

**_I love you with all my heart, and do not follow me, nor ask Legolas to do so.  Perhaps, if my hearts allows me to, I will return back to Mirkwood, but I doubt it so.  My heart is already dying, and I wish you the best of luck finding the love of your life._**

**_With Love,  
Mithwen Silversnow_**

I noticed that there was a teardrop on my letter.  My heart was hurting even more and my hands were shaking.  With those shaking hands, I opened the box slowly and was greeted by one half of a silver leaf.  My eyes widened as I saw scenes flash by...

_"Legolas!  You should tell Mith how you feel!"  I heard Nessa say to me, shaking my shoulders._

_I shook my head, "Nessa, you do not know if Mith likes me or not!  I will be a fool to give her my heart."_

_"I know Mith likes you, Legolas.  You would be a fool not to give her your heart, she loves you.  I mean, you can see the love she has in those eyes just for you!  Look how she blushes every time she is close to you, every time you tease her.  Literally every time you are with her!  She loves you, Legolas.  Why can you not get that through your think skull, Legolas Greenleaf!"_

_I winced at the loud shouts, "Nessa..."  She shook her head, I tried again, "Nessa...  I do not know what to say to her.  'Mith, can you be my other half?', I sound like a moron!"_

_"You do not sound like a moron!  She will love it!"  She squealed._

_I shook my head, "I cannot do it!"_

_"Do what?"  I heard as a familiar, yet beautiful voice ask innocently, coming from the trees and near the lake, "I was just going to take a stroll near the lake when I heard the both of you shouting.  Fighting again?"_

_Nessa grinned evilly, "No, Mith.  Anyways, I have to go.  Legolas has something to tell you anyways," I glared at her, "Namaarie!"  She ran away, giggling._

_I saw Mith tilt her head at me, "What is it, Legolas?"  I shook my head, "I thought...  Well, Nessa said you had something to say to me..."_

_I sighed, promising myself I would kill Nessa if this did not work.  "Well...  Mith...  Um..."  I stood closer to her, and indeed, I could see her cheeks redden, "I...  Mith, I have for a long time loved you...  Would you do me the favour of becoming my other half?"  I asked with embarrassment._

_She suddenly smiled brightly, then laughed, "Legolas!  You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to tell me this!"_

_I joined in the laugh, "Really?"_

_"Yeah..."  She said, blushing._

_I cleared my throat uncomfortably, and took out two necklaces, "Well, my mother gave me this before she died...  She told me that I would meet someone very special in life, and when I do, I should give her this...  Will you wear it, forever?"  I asked somewhat shyly._

_She practically glowered with happiness, "I will...  Legolas."  I put the necklace around her neck and she put the other one on mine.  I tilted her head up slowly and gave her a gently kiss on the lips, which she returned.  "Amin mela lle." (I love you.)_

_I laughed, "Amin mela lle ner." (I love you more.)  From then on, we would never been able to leave one or we would die of a broken heart..._

"Oh Valar..."  I whispered brokenly to myself.  The letter, the memories, the necklace...  She was gone.  And once again, I was there, left to die of a broken heart, only this time, she would die of one too.  I slammed the letter down on the table, grabbing the necklace and ran into my room and grabbed the other one.  No wonder I had found it so familiar looking last night, it was because I had it on my table all the time.  I was a moron.

I ran all the way downstairs, passing some elves and she-elves that would look at me, surprised.  I ran as fast as I could to where my horse, Khelek was.  I hopped on and started galloping in full speed towards where my heart told me to do.

All the while, I was thinking of how beautiful she looked near the lake a thousand years ago with that smile that warmed my heart, I remembered how she had left, I had remembered everything...  How my heart was breaking the second she disappeared, gone.  How I had fallen off the tree for some stupid reason and forgotten about her.

I can remember how much pain I brought to her.  I love her, I always have in my heart, yet I was too stupid to know.  It was the protectiveness when Lady Elanor insulted her, the smile I could suddenly see, the emotions that were in her eyes were not of pain, but were filled with love.

I could remember clearly how I had whispered words in her ears, the first time we kissed by the lake, the day I gave her the necklace, everything.  I could remember all too clearly.  How could I forget?  I was a fool.  I did not deserve her, a fool that did not deserve her, yet, I stole her heart, and in return, she had stolen mine.  After a thousand years, I had forgotten her.  I was a fool, a damn fool.

She could not have gone long, for I could feel it.  Another elf had passed by here very recently.  I urged Khelek to run even faster, if possibly, faster than Valar itself.

"Uuma lembuva amin, Mith." (Do not leave me, Mith.)  I whispered.  Finally, I caught a slight speck of thing over the horizon.  That just had to be Mith.  I whispered to Khelek, telling him it was very important to catch up to that horse.  He obeyed, speeding up even more.  A few minutes later, I had reached up to her, very near her.  Around a dozen horses apart, "Tampa, Mith!" (Stop, Mith!)

She looked back in shock, but only went faster.  
"Mith!"  She stumbled in shock and fell off her horse as I caught her.  Khelek stopped and I wrapped my arms around her waist, making her lean on me, "Mith, Uuma lembuva amin...  Uuma lembuva amin..." (Do not leave me... Do not leave me...)    I whispered brokenly to her.

"Legolas...  What are you saying?"  I could feel fear radiating from her body, from what I did not know.

I sighed in relief, "Thank Valar I caught up to you, Mith.  I would not have known what to do if I did not."  Once again, I felt confusion from her, "I remember everything...  Everything...  The necklace, the lake...  Nessa..."

"Do not lie, Legolas."  She said, her voice cold, but I could hear hesitance in her voice.

"The Prince does not simply lie, Mith...  Amin mela lle." (I love you.)Her body stiffened, then slowly relaxed.

She sighed, "Do you promise me that you are not lying to me...?"

"Amin vesta... ten'oio.  (I promise...forever.)  Amin sinome sii' (I am here now), amin nevuva yassen lle, ten'oio."  I sighed while saying that, my heart finally happy.

She leaned her head on my chest and looked up at me, happiness clear in her eyes, "Amin haraetha (Forgive me), amin uume lembe lle (I should not have left you)."  I smiled down at her, and I saw love shining through her eyes, like those eyes in my memories, "Miqula'amin..."  (Kiss me...)  She said suddenly.

I tightened my hold on her waist and pulled her close and brought my lips down upon hers, mine fitting hers perfectly.  It was...perfect...  A few minutes later, I pulled away and saw her smile, her eyes filled with tears.  I smiled back, a thousand years...  Finally, a thousand years later, we were able to love each other once again.  I kept looking at her, her beautiful strands of long blond hair flying softly, her grey eyes looking back up at me.

I embraced her closely, afraid I would lose her once again, "Mith, gwaedh lle a'amin (Mith, bind yourself to me).  Nauva tarienamin (Be my Princess)..."  I whispered softly into her ears.

Tears of happiness came flowing onto her cheeks while I wiped them off, "Amin mela lle, Legolas." (I love you, Legolas.)

"Amin mela lle, Mith."

Together, we sat there on Khelek watching the sun rise, my hands around her waist and her head tucked nicely at the crook of my neck.  Life, I decided, was worth living.

* * * * *

Flyaway – He remembers!  Whee!  But it's not the end yet, *hints* *hints*  Well, Mith rode away because even if Legolas isn't getting married to Elanor, he still doesn't remember her, and she can't stand that.  *whacks Legolas on the head*  *grins*  woops!

Jing-chan – Thanks!  Cry?  Oh no, I feel so guilty when someone cries because of my stories, lol.

issa – Thanks a lot!

jedi-jainafel – of course the are!  I would leaving it like that, nah.

Prantis – Queen of Hearts – Of course ^^  Great story?  Thanks!

Albinofrog88 – Sad indeed.  Thanks!

Elvish Fairy – Thanks!  Great to know it's your favourite!

Tate Soyker – Thanks!

Cute-Kitty – No, I should thank **you** for reviewing ^^

Alias – Thanks a lot!

Author's Notes: No, the story isn't ending yet.  But it is near the end.  Something's going to happen next chapter, which I will not spoil yet.  But yeah...  You'll hate me for it, but eh.  Thanks for all those reviews and I thank every reviewer and wish you all a great day!


	7. Under the Starry Sky

Chapter 6

By Crystal

Warnings: A bit of a PG-13 for implied sex.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I laid there, relaxed on his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from his body, feeling contented.  _Tarenamin... _(My prince...)  His hands were wrapped around my waist and my head was at the crook of his neck.  The both of us were watching the sky as the sun rose in the air and shone golden.

From behind the hill came the sun, the top of the sky in shades of blue and the bottom of the sky in shades of red, purple, yellow, even orange.  It was truly a beautiful sight to see.  So beautiful it was that I would not have minded staying here forever...

"We should go, melamin (My love)."  I heard him whisper in my ears.  I nodded and let Silversnow follow us while I rode on Legolas' horse.  He kept one arm around my waist at all time, and I can remember why I had loved him so much, not that I ever forgot.

He was a handsome and beautiful elf, one that all she-elves would die for.  He was the Prince of Mirkwood, one of the Fellowship, the best archer in the world, and he had a heart of gold for those that were trustworthy and not evil.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek.  Seriously, I was getting too emotional for my own good, but then again, this was Legolas with me.  Someone I would trust my life on, someone I would give my life for...  Someone that I had known for centuries...  Someone that I would never forget...  And the only person that my heart would break for.

"Mani naa ta? (What is it?)" he asked, wiping away the tear that had rolled down my cheek.

I smiled at him, "nothing."  I sighed, "It is just...   I have been waiting forever for this to happen.  A thousand years, Legolas.  A thousand years.  This morning when I left, I thought I would not be going back to Mirkwood.  I thought my heart was too broken to be healed, but you proved me wrong when you came after me..."

"Amin il'lembuva. (I will never leave you.)"  His arms tightened once again.

I laughed, suddenly shocked at my own voice laughing.  It has been so long ago...  And yet, in two days, I had been able to regain all my emotions, all my smiles...  Because of Legolas.  "Amin mela lle, melamin. (I love you, my love), but the way you are tightening your arms around my waist every time, I am going to suffocate before we get back to Mirkwood."

He chuckled softly, it was music to my ears and finally, he loosened the grip around my waist for a little, "Sorry, tarienamin (My princess).  You should laugh more...  I have not heard you laugh for a very, very long time."

I smiled, "I shall keep that in mind, Prince Legolas."

We arrived Mirkwood in a small while.  More like twenty minutes, though it felt like a very short while.  It was probably because of Legolas...  Ah, that beautiful elf.  I love him.  We walked in the castle, his arms still around my waist, my head rested on his shoulders comfortably.

"We should tell Father of this, you think?"

I nodded, "Yes, we should."  Then I winked, "But how about we do that during breakfast and surprise them?"

He chuckled, "Of course, melamin.  Get yourself cleaned up, I will come escort you to breakfast when it is time."

"Why, thank you, Prince Legolas."  I did a short bow, making him chuckle yet once again and went back to my room.  The letters that had been read by Legolas were thrown carelessly on the floor and the box for the necklace was opened.  I smiled as I fingered the necklace on my neck.  A thousand years...  And finally.

I sighed in happiness.  My life was fulfilled.  Finally, I took a quick bath and wore a simple dress.  One that was light grey and brought out the colour in my eyes.  My hair was left hanging long and I smiled at the reflection in the mirror.  Smiling.  I could not believe it.  I was actually smiling.

I sat down on my bed, staring at the letter I wrote for Legolas and Nessa.  My heart felt warm, fuzzy and fluttery just thinking about Legolas...  It was not a new feeling, but it was one I had not felt for a long time.  After all that work, I had finally been allowed to be with him.  After all that.

Finally, I heard a knock on the door, I opened it, and there, stood Legolas.  In his usual green clothes, I swear he loves green.  He gave me his arms and grinned childishly at me.  I raised my eyebrow, "What are you so excited about, my dear Prince?"

"I had just gotten a messenger to send out a few letters.  One for my friend Aragorn, King of Gondor.  There is also Gimli the dwarf and a few hobbits.  I told them that I had found my other half and I told them to come once again."

"Aragorn?"  I asked, "Gimli?"

He nodded, "All of them were one of the Fellowships.  Dear friends to me...  Especially Aragorn and Gimli, although I did not like him at first because he had insulted us elves, he proved to be a very good companion if you got to know him.  A funny one at that."  I took his arms and was about to walk when he twirled me around and put his arms on my waist once again.

I rolled my eyes, "You are so immature."

"Oh, and you are so mature."  I nodded, "right."

I closed my eyes, resting my head once again on his shoulder, letting him lead me closer and closer to Thranduil.  Suddenly, he opened the door to the dinning room and all heads looked up, gasped and launched into conversations.  Lady Elanor was glaring at me from her seat, which I clearly ignored and Thranduil was smiling at the both of us.  His eyes shone as he saw the necklaces.

I had Legolas sit beside me, while he talked with Thranduil and would squeeze my hand reassuringly once again.  I did not need it, but I was glad.  Glad that someone would reassure me that this was indeed not a dream, but reality.  This seemed more like a dream than reality...

Finally, the day flew by with Lady Elanor glaring at me every second she got, a conversation with Thranduil and Legolas about our marriage, some she-elves looking at me with envy far away every once in a while, some even congratulating me, some telling me that I had cursed the Prince.  Whatever it was, I said thank you for I was indeed in a beautiful mood.  Getting married to the Prince of Mirkwood.

I had still not visited Nessa yet, but she would have known of the news already.  Rumours and gossips spread like wildfire, and I am sure that this news consisting of the most handsome of elves getting married to some unknown she-elf was certainly important for all elves to know.  I would not be surprised if the elves in Rivendell had found out already.

Breakfast had passed by and already, I could feel becoming very tired.  Legolas once again escorted me back to my room where I we both sat down on my bed, sometimes making small conversations, other time, keeping the silence, enjoying every single moment of it.  I looked up at him, "Legolas...  I want to visit Nessa after lunch.  What do you think?"

He nodded while looking at me, "I have not talked to her in a long time, not including yesterday since I seemed to have been confused about her the whole day, until this morning when I saw your letter and the necklaces."

* * * * *

Nessa was practically beaming at the both of us.  Her mouth was curved up in the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life, her eyes shining with happiness for us, she even hugged us every two seconds and congratulated us yet again.  "Thank Valar Legolas remembered at the last minute.  You two were the best couple ever!  It would be unfair for the both of you if this couple were to go to waste, especially when I started the whole thing!"  Then she squealed again, "I cannot believe it!  Legolas and Mith!  I have been waiting _forever_."

I raised my eyebrow, "A thousand years is not forever."

She jumped with happiness again, "perhaps not, but it is almost one third of my life."

Legolas shook his head amusedly, "Nessa, you are getting to happy for your own good."

She grinned, then looked at me mischievously.  I groaned inwardly, knowing I would definitely not like what was going to come out of her mouth, "Could I be the Maid of Honour?!"  Ah, maybe not that bad...

"Actually, Mith and I were coming just to ask you about that."  Legolas smiled, then mocked a bow, "Will you, Lady Nessa do us the honour of being the Maid of Honour?"

She squealed once again, "Of course!  Who is the best man?"

Legolas grinned, "Gimli and Aragorn.  A dwarf and the King of Gondor.  Both my companions during the Ring of the War, both in the Fellowship."  Then added as an after thought, "Aragorn is taken, though Gimli is not.  That is, if you want a dwarf."

Nessa stuck out her tongue, "A _dwarf_?  Are you _crazy_ Legolas?  And a human!  I would think you were going to choose an elf, but I see that you hit your head too many times."

Legolas sighed as if he has been telling this to everyone, "A dwarf because he was my friend and he still is.  A great companion, a great friend, a very trustworthy one.  Elves and dwarfs do not get along, but I get along with Master Dwarf quite nicely.  And a mortal man, yes.  But it seems like the mortal man has gotten married with Arwen, Lady of Rivendell.  I certainly do not see a problem there."

"Oh." Was Nessa's only reply.

The rest of the day passed with Nessa and the both of us discussing Legolas and my wedding, sometimes even about which elves were most handsome, which Legolas wisely stayed out of and which I, insisted that Legolas was most handsome.  Legolas seemed pleased at that.

Dinner passed with another glaring session from Lady Elanor and some jealous she-elves, which I did not blame.  If I was not the she-elf chosen by Legolas, I would have glared too.  Actually, that was a lie.  If he had not ever caught up to me this morning, I would already have been gone very, very far away, never to be seen near Mirkwood, ever again.

I had told Thranduil about Legolas finding me this morning, and to say he was enraged was an understatement, but of course, he calmed down after a while.  It was not my leaving that made him enraged, it was my leaving without my telling him.  Weird elf.  I smiled inwardly.

Right now, I was on the balcony, staring up at the starry sky.  It was a very dazzling sight.  It was a clean night, and the stars were shining in the sky, the moon glowing and the breeze blowing my hair softly.  I sighed and smiled.  Never had I thought that I would be so happy again.

This morning when I left Mirkwood, I was sure I would be living sad and broken for the rest of my life, which probably would not have lasted long if I had a broken heart.  I took a breath of fresh air, it was refreshing, to say the least.

"Mith..."  I heard a familiar voice whisper.

I immediately whipped my head to my right, seeing Legolas grinning at me, "Hey."  I whispered, embarrassed.  So deep in thoughts and I was staring at the stars with so much concentration I had not even heard him walk to his own balcony, "How long have you been watching?"  I asked.

He smiled softly, "For a while, to be truthful.  You looked so peaceful I was afraid to disturb you."  He stared at me even longer, making me uncomfortable.  He grinned again, "Want to come over?"  He asked.

I shook my head, "It is all right.  I am going to bed soon anyways."  I smiled up at him.

He frowned and without another second of hesitation, he jumped over to my balcony and wrapped his arms around my waist again, making my eyes look at his blue ones.  "Amin mela lle (I love you), you know that?"

I nodded once again, feeling my heart beat ten thousand miles per second and as loud as thunder, my stomach flutter, my mind blocked, my ears unhearing, my eyes useless at everything around me, except him.  My Legolas.  "You have told me that, I assure you."  I smiled.

He tilted my head up again, pressing his lips to mine gently and licked my lower lips, asking me to entrance.  Slowly, I granted it, opening my mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide in my mouth.  I could feel him smile against my lips as he kissed me playfully while fighting with my tongue.

For how long we kissed, I did not know at all.  Yet I knew that I was clearly enjoying the whole thing and I knew he did too.  He pulled back, letting the both of us take breaths of air before he opened his mouth to say something, "Gwaedh lle a'amin, Mith (Bind yourself to me, Mith)"  
I remembered him saying that this morning after the kiss...  He looked at me, awaiting an answer, yet, I did not give him an answer at all.  Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him another kiss while he tightened his arms on my waist again, returning the kiss.  I swear, one day, I would suffocate.

Slowly, I could feel him carrying the both of us towards my bed without breaking our wonderful kiss a single time.  He laid me down as I felt him on top of me, slowly untying my robe slowly.  I could feel my hands fumbling with his tunic, and finally pulled it off, only breaking the kiss for a mere second.

I could feel his hands on my sides gently, "Legolas...  Amin mela lle...  Amin mela lle..."

* * * * *

I opened my eyes slightly, the sun was shining already.  I could feel Legolas' chest moving up and down as he breathed and I suddenly remembered what happened last night.  I almost blushed at the thought.  Ah well, I had to admit, it was a great night.  I sighed contently and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep once again.

"Maer aur, Mith. (Good morning, Mith.)"

Ah what?  He was awake already?  I smiled and looked up at him, "Maer aur, Legolas."  I kissed him on the lips gently.

He returned the kiss, but pulled away when we were lacking air again, then he grinned up at me, "I am going to go to my room and change, then I shall meet you outside, all right?"  I nodded my head slowly, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Amin feirhuva (I will be waiting)."  I told him.  He nodded, then dressed quickly and went out of the balcony again, jumping back to his own.  I smiled happily while humming a song my father had taught me _very_ long ago.  A song I was told my mother hummed.  I looked out the balcony, looking at the golden shine of the sun.  The grass was swaying softly to the wind as well as the trees...  I had been lucky Legolas had remembered...  Terribly lucky.  And I was glad he remembered...  Terribly glad.

* * * * *

The Fellowship of the Nuts – Thanks!  A lot ^^  

songelf88 – Ah, darn it.  I'll try not to write a Mary-Sue for the next LOTR story...  I have already started out on the ideas.  Definitely not a Mary-Sue, at least if I can help it =p

Stary Night – Thanks!  Cried?!  Oh maaaaan...  I feel guilty now =(  French essays suck, I tell you, they suck!  I'll post really soon whenever I have time, but I won't be able to post tomorrow since I have to study for my Mid-Term which is the day after tomorrow =\

little blu fish – It is often easier to show emotions in the story when you have felt like that before =\  Most of these are my own feelings...  So it might have helped a bit.

darkangel – Thanks!  I did read it, but I'll read the sequel later, didn't have time earlier and I have to go to bed now =p

Prantis – Queen of Hearts – More real soon, promise.  Three days max.

Silver Foxglove – No problem!  Legolas addict, that's good *grins*  Happy, definitely, no angst plot-twist, a promise.  I did want to write one, but I decided no.  I'll notify you, of course ^^

Cute-Kitty – Favourite?  Aww...  I feel so warm and fuzzy now!  *smiles happily*  Thanks a lot!  And you shouldn't take out your story because some mean people are mean to it.  If you want help with a story, I'd be glad to help.  Email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com  That is, of course, if you want help.

Tate Soyker – Thanks!

Flyaway – Blooming time?  (Makes me think of Orlando Bloom LOL!  I am absolutely nutters about him)  We all love Legolas, I mean, who doesn't?  He's just so cute, adorable, hot and the list goes on.  Creative sleeve?  Hmm...  I might have one of those, but eh.  Something's going to happen to Lady Elanor...  That's all I'm saying.  In the next chapter or the one after the next =p

Alias – Has you wondering, eh?  Well...  Like I said to Flyaway, something's going to happen to Lady Elanor.  Just watch ^^

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be up in about 2-3 days since I have to study my Mid-Terms for Thursday.  But I'll update as soon as possible.  Later!


	8. Some Visitors

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Legolas ~*~

Tiredly, I stepped on my balcony and stared up at the sky.  Full of shining stars, clear skies, moon glowing, breeze blowing...  It was beautiful, scarcely surpassed by anything on Middle-Earth except for one thing.  Or one person...  Or one she-elf.  Mith.

I saw her staring up at the sky, the wind blowing her hair softly, making her look serene and beautiful.  I saw her sigh in content and smile up at the sky then take a breath of fresh air.  "Mith..."  I whispered, the name of the she-elf rolling off my tongue.

She whipped her head around, and I grinned, "Hey."  She said, her face flushed all of a sudden.  Possibly embarrassed that she could not feel my presence.  "How long have you been watching?"

I smiled at her beautiful face, "For a while, to be truthful.  You looked so peaceful I was afraid to disturb you."  All that was true and I stared at her beautiful face, memorizing every single small detail, like how her face flushed, her embarrassed smile...  I grinned again, "Want to come over?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It is all right.  I am going to bed soon anyways."  She smiled up at me.

I frowned slightly and without hesitation, I jumped over to her balcony and wrapped my arms around her waist, making eye contact with those rare grey eyes I had fallen for, "Amin mela lle (I love you), you know that?"

I saw her nod once and I felt her heart rate beat faster, and the fact was, I was feeling the exact same thing as her...  "You have told me that, I assure you."  A soft smile was playing on her lips again...  Those lips that were so perfect to me, that would fit mine perfectly, that would feel so right when mine met hers...

I tilted her head up again and captured her lips gently with mine, feeling her soft lips again.  Slowly, I licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and slowly, she opened her mouth a tiny small bit and I slid my tongue in her mouth.  I smiled against her mouth as I felt her do the same and we had a playful war with our tongues.

For what seemed like a short while, we kissed and I enjoyed the whole kiss.  I pulled back, taking a few breath of air before I said something...  I wanted her...  I wanted her _so_ much...  "Gawedh lle a'amin, Mith (Bind yourself to me, Mith)."

I looked at her, awaiting an answer, hoping she would say no.  She did not answer me at all, but finally, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me another kiss and I took it as a yes.  I tightened my arms on her waist, feeling so protective of her...  She was mine, and I was hers...

Gently, I lifted her up and carried the both of us towards her bed without breaking the kiss a single time and I laid her down on the bed as I laid on top of her, slowly untying her robes.  I could feel her hands playing with my tunic and finally, pulled it off by breaking the kiss for a mere second.  My hands ran along the sides of her body as she whispered, "Legolas...  Amin mela lle...  Amine mela lle..."

* * * * *

The sun has not yet come up yet, though it would soon.  Mith's head was resting on my chest and her arm was draped on my chest, her soft breathing that sounded strangely like music to my ears.  I watched as the sun rise, and I have never seen the sun rise so fast before.  Perhaps, it was because Mith was here with me that I was enjoying every single moment of my life.

The sun was shining golden when I heard her sigh contently.  I smiled lovingly, "Maer aur, Mith. (good morning, Mith.)"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Maer aur, Legolas"  She kissed me on the lips while I returned it, but pulled away once we started lacking air again.

I grinned, "I am going to my room and change, then I shall meet you outside, all right?"  She nodded her head slowly, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes like a child.  Yet, she was not a child.  She was a beautiful she-elf that the Prince of Mirkwood had fallen for.

"Amin feirhuva (I will be waiting)."  She told me.  I nodded and dressed quickly, jumping from her balcony to my own.  I could hear her humming a song that soundly familiar.  Untying my messy hair, I started brushing it again and braiding the two usual braids once again while I watched the scene outside my balcony.  The golden light of the sun was everywhere, making everything filled with life.  The grass was swaying softly to the wind and the humming of Mith.  I felt another smile lighten up my face once again...

For long I stayed like that for I thought she-elves took a long time dressing up.  I watched as the clouds drifted away, as the grass kept swaying until I heard a scream outside.  Quickly, I opened the door and looked to my right, and there stood Mith, pinned against the wall by Lady Elanor, who was carrying a knife.

"You Bitch!  You stole Legolas away!  You stole _my_ Legolas away!"  While she was screaming at Mith, she was also threatening the crowd around her with the knife, forcing them to back away.

I walked towards her quickly, "Lady Elanor...  Calm down..."

She held it against Mith's throat, "Damn you Legolas...  Why did you go and marry her?  Was I not good enough for you?  Hmm...?"

"Lady Elanor..."

Then I heard a shout in the crowds, "Prince Legolas and Lady Mithwen belong together!"

"WHO ASKED YOU?!"  She screamed in rage.

"Lady Elanor, put the knife down."  Mith ordered.  Lady Elanor looked at her in rage, "Lady Elanor...  Please.  I will explain it all to you."

She laughed bitterly, "Explain?  Explain what?  Legolas chose you over me...  What the hell could you possibly want to explain to me?"

I looked at the scene slowly, scared for Mith's life and also wondering what she was about to do, "I will explain why Legolas chose me over you..."

"There is no god damn explanation, Silversnow.  He choose you over me after knowing you for two days.  The end."

Mith looked from her eyes to mine, "There is an explanation...  I have known Legolas for years...  and years...  But, I left a thousand years ago due to some personal reasons, and I left Legolas with both our hearts exchanged...  For a thousand years I travelled, hearing not a lot, but enough.  I heard about the Fellowship, Legolas...  I heard about the War of the Ring, I was affected by it...  And when I came back here three days ago, I found out that Legolas had not even remembered me anymore..."

"That is no explanation why he choose you over me."  Lady Elanor said rudely.

"And yesterday morning..."  She ignored Lady Elanor, "I was leaving Mirkwood.  Forever, of course.  I was not planning on coming back, but I left a note for Legolas and my friend, Nessa.  I left then, taking Silversnow with me, riding off to the unknown, but Legolas had found me even before I left for too long...  He brought me back..."

"That does not explain everything."  She said rudely once again.  "Why he would choose you after bringing you back."

To some extent, I think she was thinking that this information was personal, and it might have been...  "I told her I love her and that I wanted her to marry me."  I answered, just a _slight_ bit off...  I asked her to bind herself to me, which was the same thing anyways.

"You love me, remember?"  She asked pleadingly at me and I saw Mith look at me, nodding softly, telling me to tell Lady Elanor that I love her...

I shook my head, "I am sorry."

"You love her that much, do you not...?  You love her so much..."  She pulled away from Mith slightly, then brought the knife up, about to stab him as I flung myself on her arms and twisted it around her back, making her drop the knife.  "Damn you, Legolas..."

"Lady Elanor!"  I heard Father's voice as I felt my eyes carry towards him.  "You shall not talk to Lady Mithwen and Legolas like that!"

"I am so sorry that stupid bitch stole my fiancé away from me," she spat, not sounding the least sorry at all.

Father's eyes carried rage, "Lady Elanor, you are banished from the palace.  Do not ever come back.  This is said by Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.  Now leave."  Elanor turned to leave, her eyes glaring at Mith as I looked at Mith.

Her eyes held sadness, "Wait!"  She turned around to meet Father's eyes.  "King Thranduil," she addressed politely, "I would like to speak with Lady Elanor alone, if you will allow me."  I saw my father raise his brow slightly, then nod.  He signalled a few guards until Mith held up her hands, "Alone."

"Mith...  You cannot possibly mean-"

She looked at me, "Legolas...  she will be unarmed and I know how to protect myself."  I nodded then and she smiled at me, "Thank you."

I did not know what she had said to Lady Elanor, but their conversation had taken a few hours, I myself being worried.  But at last when Lady Elanor and Mith came out, they both looked happy and Mith had gotten Father to let Lady Elanor stay.  And to my utter surprise, Lady Elanor had promised Mith and I to be the Maid of Honor.

It seems like they have become friends after the whole talk and soon enough, which was around two weeks later, everyone had forgiven Lady Elanor.  Her change was very abrupt, but it was a good change.  No longer would she look at Mith with hate and disgust, but she would look at her excitedly, sometimes the both of them off to some mischief and I could also see Lady Elanor's eyes fill with admiration when she would be looking at her.

* * * * *

Her head was on my shoulder as my right arm was around her waist and my left hand was holding onto her right on.  "So what did you tell Elanor?"  I asked curiously.

She smiled, "Nothing you would need to know, Legolas."  I pouted, causing her to giggle softly, "That is awfully cute, Legolas, but that is not going to get me to tell you what I told Elanor.  If you think that, think again."

"Why you..."  I stopped, then started grinning mischievously.  Seeing my grin, she immediately moved away from my grasp, looking at me with her eyebrow raised.  Suspicious.  "Come here, melamin..."

"Nah uh...  You are telling me what you are thinking.  _Then_ I will come."

Not wiping the grin off my face, I started chasing her around as she squealed and ran around the orchard.  I ran after her and when I finally caught her, I swung her around and around, and finally letting her land softly on the ground.  I heard claps and both our eyes drifted to where the claps were.  My eyes widened at the sight...

"Aragorn!  Gimli!  Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin!  Arwen too!"  I laughed as I dragged Mith along with me, running towards them and embracing them in a hug.

"Group hug!"  I heard Pippin scream.  I felt squished between all the hobbits and when they finally let go, I looked at all of them and finally, my eyes ending on Mith, who was smiling at me happily.  I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention, then directed it to Mith.  "That is Mithwen Silversnow, my fiancé."

Mith smiled embarrassingly, "nice to meet all of you.  Legolas has told me quite much about all of you."

"That is a fair lady you have got yourself, lad."  I heard Gimli say and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Anyways,"  I pulled Mith along with me, then pointing to Aragorn, "That is Aragorn, King of Gondor.  Gimli, son of Glóin.  Gandalf the white, Arwen, lady of Rivendell.  Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Hobbits from the Shire."

From then on, we ended up sitting down on the grass and talking about the whole War of the Ring, anything interesting while Mith and Arwen made small talks once in a while and if not doing that, they would listen to us talking, or maybe even act like they were listening...

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Shorter chapter...  Anyways, this is really near the end and I thank all you reviewers once again ^^  And yeah, I'm writing another story after this...  So I'll post up the prologue soon and tell you guys of it later ^^  Thanks once again!  Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year to those who are Chinese ^^

Estriel – Thanks!

Cute-Kitty – Woohoo!  Regular reader ^^.  Inspiration?  I'm honoured, really ^^  I've been a member for...  5 months?

Flyaway – Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much brighter you made my day ^^  Orlando Bloom...  *swoons*  I just didn't want Lady Elanor to be too much of a bitch =p

Silver Foxglove – Addicted to Legolas?  That's great!  Poetic and beautiful?  Hmm...  Never been told that yet ^^ *grins*  Thanks!  Good day to you too!

Imaginator – Thanks!

BIGGEST FRODO/ELIJAH FAN – lol...  Nice new name.  Anyways, thanks!

Stary Night – I will, I will ^^

Elvish Fairy – Lol...  I wish...  But that's just impossible, I'm afraid.  *sighs*

Albinofrog88 – Thanks!


	9. Amin mela lle

Chapter 8

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"Mith...  You cannot possibly mean-"

I looked at him, "Legolas...  she will be unarmed and I know how to protect myself."  I saw him nod, hesitant at first and I smiled at him, "Thank you."

To be truthful, I did not know what to tell Lady Elanor at all.  All I knew I had to do was show Lady Elanor how much I really love Legolas and how much he loves me.  Though I find that utterly impossible.  Perhaps not impossible, but she was acting as though I had put a curse on Legolas, making him love me.

And there was always the fact that they were engaged for quite a while...  And I?  I was nothing but a child memory to Legolas...  A thousand years were not short.  Hellish.  Yet the moment I stepped in Mirkwood and found Legolas here, my heart's sorrow were lifted.  And then, I remember my heart filled with pain as I was about to leave him.

"What the hell do you want to talk to me about, Silversnow?"  She spat out my last name as if it were poisonous.

I looked at her quietly, "I just want you to understand...  I did not want to steal Legolas away from you.  I was going to leave yesterday morning, and I left.  Though I left letter for Legolas...  A letter about the story of my life, since I felt needed to tell him...  It was not only my story, but his also..."  
"Then why did he not remember either then?!"

I took a deep breath, "He fell off a tree and bumped his head.  He forgot everything during those years that I was with him...  Yet this will not make sense for you.  I will tell the story like it is..."

"A thousand years ago...  I left, due to personal reasons..."  She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, her lips set in a line.  "My sister was killed by Orcs."  I replied, then looked outside, "I was a coward back then, just because all the elves in town would tell me they understood my feelings..."

"Perhaps they do, it is not too rare seeing Orcs around these days."

I glared at her, "What I was saying was a thousand years ago, Lady Elanor...  And you never did have your mom die giving you birth, and your father tortured and slaughtered by Orcs...  Your sister never got raped by Orcs and killed!"  I heard my voice getting louder, then I quieted down, "Sorry about my temper."

"Right.  Try some other ways to get pity."  She said, mockingly.

"Oh, so you think this is all a fucking joke?!"  I asked, "Well guess what.  It is not.  Why do you think Thranduil's my 'father'?  Because he took care of us, my sister and I after my father was slaughtered.  God, some elves are morons."  Then I slapped my hand on my mouth, realizing what I had just said, "Ignore my language, Lady Elanor."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Where did you learn to speak like that?!"  
"Same way you did, possibly."  How else could you learn to swear?  Elves would never dare swear in front of a lady and the only ones that would swear in front of one were the brothers.

"Brother?  You had a brother?"

I shook my head, "No...  I did not have brothers.  Though I had one during my journey...  But I will finish with the other tale first before moving on..."  I took a deep breath again, "For years, I lived in solitude, seeking shelters everywhere possible, the forests, caves...  Five hundred years passed without a single encounter with Orcs, and I call myself lucky.  But then, one day, I met a band of Orcs."

"They were fierce and strong, and if not for two elves, I would have been brutally raped and killed.  Just like my sister."  I closed my eyes at the memory, "Those two elves were named Camthalion and Beren Carnesîr.  They saved my life and took me in and created me as the person I am now.  A warrior.  Those years were one of the happiest times of my life."

"Then why did you come back?!  Why could you not have stayed there forever and let Legolas and I be?!"  She screamed.

I looked down in shame all of a sudden.  She was right, I should never have come back.  I never should have even been near Mirkwood.  I never would have come back if not for the death of Camthalion and Beren...  Or would I?  After all, I did promise Legolas I would be back...  But I did promise Nessa that I would be back too...  But I lied.

"You are right," I said, finally looking up, "I should never have come back.  I should have stayed where I was.  I was foolish and selfish for coming back and breaking up with the two of you.  I am a real bitch, am I not?"  I asked, my throat becoming sore.  I should not have come back.  "I should leave now..."  I said quietly, almost walking towards the door.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and my eyes focused back on her, "What happened afterwards?"

I frowned, "Did you not want me to leave?"  She did not answer, but I opened my mouth, "What happened afterwards...  Four hundred years, I lived with those twin brothers of mine.  I mastered the skill of both archery and swordsmanship...  But then, I lost my two brothers just like I had lost my father and sister.  I lost them to Orcs."

"I dug a grave and buried them with my own hands, and for the next hundred years, I then lived in a forest near where Rivendell lay and I bought my supplies from there whenever I could not hunt."  I smiled fondly at the memories of Camthalion and Beren.  "I bet you were worried about Legolas when he went to join the Fellowship."

She shook her head silently, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I have only known him for half an year."

I looked up at a sudden shock, "Half an year?!"

She smiled sadly, "I had moved into Mirkwood a hundred years ago, but it was only half an year ago when I met Legolas.  He was walking in the market and I bumped into him by accident, making the both of us fall.  We became friends quickly and his father wanted him to have a fiancé.  I later learned my feelings for him were more than friendship, and I told him.  He accepted it and we were engaged, although he had already told me that he would not going to marry soon, but the King wanted him to marry very soon..."

"I had always thought I would become a princess..."  She looked at me, "But I now know...  That I do not deserve that right.  Someone, a certain she-elf, has waited for the Prince for a thousand years...  I do not deserve the right to steal him away from her."

"And I do not deserve the right to marry him either, for I indeed did leave him."

My eyes caught her gaze and she held it, then smiled, "But he loves you."

"Are you not mad at me for stealing him?"

She nodded her head slowly and sadly, "I am mad, but there is not anyone to be mad at except myself.  I was not good enough for him to stay with me, but you were.  I was not the one he has been waiting for a thousand years, I was not the one that he was thinking for a thousand years, I was not the one that he almost died of a broken heart for.  It was you, Lady Mithwen."  

I saw a single tear run down her cheek and I embraced her, "Thank you, Lady Elanor."

* * * * *

My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist once again, "So what did you tell Elanor?"  He asked me curiously.

I smiled, "Nothing you would need to know, Legolas."  I saw him pout and giggled, "That is awfully cute, Legolas, but that is not going to get me to tell you what I told Elanor.  If you think that, think again."

"Why you..."  I looked up at him, and saw his eyes twinkle with amusement and his lips curved into a mischievous grin.  I moved away from him immediately, "Come here, melamin..."

No way in hell!  "Nah uh...  You are telling me what you are thinking.  _Then_ I will come."  Suddenly, he chased me around the orchard.  I heard myself squeal, running around and around until I felt his arms snaked around my waist and I felt myself swung around and around, finally being let down softly on the ground.  I smiled brightly at him and I suddenly heard claps from behind us.  

I saw Legolas' eyes widen slightly at the sight.  There, was a human, a dwarf, a wizard, an elf and if I am not mistaken...  Four halflings...  And halflings existed?!  Legolas laughed and dragged me along with him, running towards them and embracing them into a hug.

"Group hug!"  A halfling yelled.  Thank Valar I had let go of Legolas' hands a while sooner.  A second later I could see him being squashed by four halflings, then they let go.  I smiled slightly and met with Legolas' eyes.

"That is Mithwen Silversnow, my fiancé."

I felt myself flush slightly, "Nice to meet all of you.  Legolas had told me quite much about all of you."

"That is a fair lady you have got yourself, lad."  I heard the dwarf say, and I flushed yet again.  I saw Legolas stick out his tongue childishly.

"Anyways,"  I felt pulled by Legolas and I stood beside him, he pointed at a human, "That is Aragorn, King of Gondor.  Gimli, son of Glóin.  Gandalf the White, Arwen, Lady of Rivendell.  Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Hobbits from the Shire.

From then, we sat on the grass, with the men talking about the War of the Ring while I made small talks with the Lady of Rivendell once in a while, and if not doing that, I would listen to them talk.  And even sometimes...  I would see Elanor hiding behind the walls or bushes, listening and watching us.  And she knew I saw her.

* * * * *

I looked at Elanor and Nessa who were the Maid of Honour...  Then there was Thranduil, my father...  Aragorn and Gimli, the Best Man.  Gandalf, the wizard.  Arwen, my friend and the Lady of Rivendell...  And the four hobbits I had gotten quite fond of...  Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  And last, I looked at my soon to be husband, and smiled brightly.

"Yassen sina corva amin llie." (With this ring am I yours.)  I saw a smile break on his face, his blue eyes glow...  He was indeed someone I will love forever.

_Amin mela lle...  Legolas._

* * * * *

Albinofrog88 – Well, here's what she said to Elanor.  ^^ And yeah, maybe the rating ^^  thanks for reading!

Imaginator – Woohoo!  Everyone's asking me what she told Elanor...  Elanor just suddenly...  Well, changed her mind =\

BIGGEST FRODO/ELIJAH WOOD FAN – Aw...  You didn't like the kiss and the hug?  But thanks ^^  Frodo's not my most favourite character, but I like him nonetheless ^^

darkangel – Naw, I would never have her killed.  LoL.

Flyaway – A saint, maybe not.  But that would be what I do if someone held a knife at me...  I personally think everyone deserves a second chance.  A bigger bitch?  Naw, I feel sorry for her already, lol.

Elvish Fairy – Thanks!  Woohoo!

Cute-Kitty – Yes, of course I know who!  Thanks again!

cherrycheery / elevenleaf – she-elf?  That's how they say it in the story and book (me thinks?)  I looooove Legolas, lol.

Alias – Lol, everyone's so curious, aren't they?  No, I don't think any woman would like to share their Legolas with _anyone_.  ^^

PunkPrincess05 – Woohoo!  Unique and cool?  Thanks!

MadMaddie – Thanks!

Astarael – Legolas isn't OOC?  Woot!  I like Elvish lots and I get the Elvish from a few websites...  Search on www.google.ca.  They have some websites...  I can't remember them right now, but I can post them up later, and I also get some from other fics on ff.net ^^  Thanks!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the half a month delay.  I had a slight writer's block for this.  But I finally knew what to write.  Anyways, Epilogue up next.  So one last update and this is done.  I might even do a Random Omake just like my 'Crimson Puddles' (Harry Potter fic) if you want me to.  Anyways, that's it.  Later all and enjoy!


	10. Epilogue: Someday

Epilogue

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I smiled at the memory of my twin brothers.  Camathalion and Beren...  Here, I bent down on my knees and clasped my hand together, praying.  I was praying that everything would, for once, go right for me.  Praying that Legolas and I would have a happy ending and live the rest of our life in peace.

Although I do not mind if he goes on adventures with Master Aragorn and Master Gimli, as long as he does not get hurt, of course.

_Yes, I have found my prince, Camathalion, Beren.  Aren't you glad for me?  Though he is not here right now.  I promise I will bring him next time.  I came by myself today, he went Orc hunting for a few days and I guess I got slightly bored, so I came to visit.  I have had enough Orcs to last me a lifetime.  Enough deaths and Orcs._

_Atar...  Atara...  Valaina...  Camathalion...  Beren...  I think, for the first time in my life, I'm ready to face life.  Because of Legolas.  Yes, you might think of me as an idiotic she-elf to let my husband Legolas go Orc hunting, but it is all right.  I trust he will keep his promise about returning safe...  He is one of the Fellowship of the Ring, you should know who they are, though you had already passed away then.  He is the best archer in the whole Middle-Earth, not to worry._

I stood up quietly, looking at the grave once more.

_I promise I will bring Legolas here someday.  And someday, I might even join you here...  It's so peaceful..._  I smiled, "Namaarie..."  I whispered softly.

Then I hopped on Silversnow, and galloped back without looking back once.

~*~ Legolas ~*~

As I walked back to our room, I could not help but feel excited at the thought of seeing Mith again.  For days I have gone without her, hunting smelling Orcs.  And I was finally free.  For now.  I bowed to all the elves and she-elves I passed by, saying out greetings.

Fortunately, this Orc hunt, no lives had been lost.  Although there were injuries.  A few had minor cuts all over their bodies, one or two had lost a lot of blood, but they were fine now.

I opened the door to our bedroom, waiting for my eyes to be met with a beauty.  And instead...

I found nothing.

A clean bed, a clean desk, table...  Everything was in order, as if someone hadn't come in this room for...  A while.  As a she-elf passed by our room, I called to her, "Excuse me!"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Where is Lady Mithwen?"  I asked.

She smiled, "Oh, after your highness left for the Orc hunt, she left soon after.  I heard she told the King about being bored in Mirkwood and she left to visit her brothers...  I might have heard wrong though."

I nodded politely, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I watched her walk away and then I went to take a bath.  It was not surprising to find Mith suddenly gone from Mirkwood, as it had already happened once after our marriage.  She said she had to visit Nessa or something.  Although this time, since she has been gone for days, she probably is visiting her brothers' graves.

I sighed softly as the warm water washed the dirt from my body and cleaned my hair of junk.  Then I dressed up quietly and decided to take a nap, trying to stop worrying about Mith.  She was capable of taking care of herself, yes.  But you could not stop me from worrying, could you now?  After all, she is my wife.

I laid down on the bed softly and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep...  All worries gone.

* * * * *

When I woke up, I felt something...  Or more like someone curled up beside me.  I looked down and felt my face brighten up immediately, a smile dancing on my lips.  There, beside me, was a Mith curled around me, her left arm drapped on my waist.  I brushed my lips on her forehead softly, as not to wake her up and I could smell her clean scent.

I heard her sigh softly, "Amin mela lle..."

"Amin mela lle, melamin..."  I said softly, then kissed her forehead one last time before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

Author's Notes: Sucky ending, but whatever ^^.  I didn't know what else I could have done ^^.  A happy ending!  I have _never_ written a happy ending for a more than a chapter fic...  So this may suck =\.  I can't write happy thoughts...  lol.  It's just me.  Anyways...

**_I would like to thank all those reviews that have read my story, also the ones that have not left a review!  Thank you all! ^^  You have no idea how much you made my day *grins*_**

**Prantis – Queen of Hearts**

**Chatelaine**

**Lilly**

**Elvish Fairy**

**Tate Soyker**

**Urebriviel**

**Stary Night**

**Imaginator**

**Silver Foxglove**

**flaming-amber**

**rachel**

**Alias**

**Bellezza**

**Cute-Kitty**

**Flyaway**

**Jing-chan**

**issa**

**jedi-jainafel**

**Albinofrog88**

**BIGGEST FRODO/ELIJAH WOOD FAN**

**songelf88**

**little blu fish**

**darkangel**

**Estriel**

**cheerycheery / elevenleaf**

**PunkPrincess05**

**MadMaddie**

**Astarael**

**freakysk8er**

_I am sorry if I have forgotten any and if I have, then you have my permission to shoot me with Legolas' bow.  Or get him to shoot me yourself.  Maybe even get Mithwen ^^_

I would like to thank all of you and I have had extremely fun writing this fic.  My first LOTR fic.  I have started a new one in case some of you might not know, though it is slight Mary-Sue as one of the reviewers say.  Just a warning.  Here is the link and the summary to it ^^

_Elves Are Not Perfect_

A girl from Earth thinks that nothing is perfect, including elves.  What will happen if she happens to fall in Middle-Earth and see one?  Maybe fall in love?  Are elves really flawless?  Legolas Romance later.

And the very last thing...

Orlando Bloom belong to me...  *laughs* Okay, that's a total lie.  He belongs to every fan, including me ^^  LoL.

***huggles Orlando Bloom***

All righty then, I'll see you all in 'Elves Are Not Perfect' then!  Or hopefully...

**_Oh, and I hit the mark of 74 reviews!  Not the highest, but definitely not the lowest!  *huggles all reviewers one last time and gets a bigggg group hug*  I love you all!  Take care!_**


End file.
